Standing Still
by Inkwriter101
Summary: Just as Willow Monroe's life falls to pieces, her pleas are suddenly answered when her life is saved by a Wizardmon! Follow Will and her new friends as an evil emerges and threatens Earth and the Digital-world!
1. Pariah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (even though it pains me to say the truth) though I do own all the humans in it! Yeah me! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Pariah

Perched on the tall buildings, hidden by the shadows, the figure watched the girl down below as she made her way home with a few bags of groceries. He'd been watching this girl from when she first moved here a year ago…when he was placed into this world.

He had come out of the girl's computer in a flurry of blinding blue and white colors. But when he was standing in her room, confused and slightly frightened, he fled. The girl had come into the room a few seconds later upon hearing the crackling sounds but she had found nothing except a broken computer. The figure had watched the girl inspect her computer before randomly pulling out a device. It was then that he realized that she was his partner, but she wasn't ready for him; not yet. So he waited and watched over silently.

He was always close to her even when she couldn't see him, but he knew that his partner unconsciously thought that something/someone was watching; she ignored it. He followed her to her apartment building, watching as she went up a floor then opened the last door and went in.

'_**Another night to watch her suffer…if only I could just…**_**'** He thought, silently reaching out to her. Instead, he sat on his usual spot, on top of her apartment building, and skimmed her thoughts.

"Soon," his deep voice whispered, "very soon…I can feel it."

&&**WILL**&&

Meanwhile, back in the apartment, the girl fixing dinner. She was short, only reaching five foot, and two inches. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in dark wispy curls; her dark blue eyes were staring at the pot in front of her. Everyone called her a dead ringer for her mother.

"Will, how are the dumplings coming?" Her father asked from the living room; helping his youngest daughter, Maggie, do her math homework.

"They're coming...only a few more minutes," Will said to him, not bothering to turn around.

Her father, Jack, nodded as he tried to make a conversation with his oldest daughter, "So…how was school today?"

"It sucked,"

"Oh what a shame…well *cough, cough*um…why did it 'suck'?"

"We had to learn stuff I already knew,"

"Oh, than shouldn't it be easy for you? You should be happy!"

Will rolled her eyes, her Dad obviously didn't get it, "Sorry to sound like a nerd, but I like to actually learn new things. I like an actual challenge. Not having to re-learn an entire subject…even when social studies are the same thing in history over and over again."

Jack gave up, he really didn't understand his snide fifteen year old daughter, "Oh, I'd change you're classes than…"

Will hummed in agreement before starting to dish up the food, "It's done,"

She set them on the table before they all sat down and ate. Will hardly touched her food, suddenly it became less appealing. Her dad glanced up at her before looking at the dumpling stew.

"This is good stuff, Will…you should be a cook when you get older!" Will just shrugged in response.

Jack sighed before stating softly, "I'm not going to be home when you get in…I'm taking Michelle to dinner after a movie. Is that alright?"

Will looked up at her Dad; blue eyes wide, "Seriously…you aren't pulling on my leg or anything, are you?"

Jack shook his head, "I know you don't like her Will, but I'm tired of being lonely…it's obvious that you're mother isn't coming back—"

"Just wait a little longer! M-mom will be back before you know it…she's just like Waldo; very hard to find." Will said shakily, not wanting to start this conversation again.

"No," Jack said sternly, "It's been almost a year and a half, you need to come to terms that you're mother is not coming home. I think its best that you move on, like I'm trying to…but you aren't letting me, hon."

Will didn't say anything for a while, looking at her untouched plate. Then she looked up, dark hair flying, "I will too let you move on! Just not with Michelle, you think she's the best…better than mom, but you're wrong. Michelle is just an attention whore who needs to pick on another broken family!"

"Willow Marley Monroe, you will never repeat those words in my house ever—"

"This isn't even a house!" Will cut her father off angrily, standing up and sweeping her hand in the general direction of the open layout. "This is an apartment you and I scrapped together with our working money! I've got three jobs and I'm only fifteen: Part-time worker at the library, babysitting those two brats we call neighbors, and _raising my own sister_!"

She was breathing heavily; she glanced over at her sister. Maggie looked ready to cry, there was too much truth in Will's words. Jack, trembling in rage, whispered, "You're grounded for a week, go to your room…now"

Will stood for a moment, not really shocked since she was a problem child already, but the fact that her father knew she was right but he...denied it.

"Willow…NOW!" Jack yelled roughly, Maggie gave a cry of distress as Will pushed the table, slightly to the side as she stomped by.

Will slammed her bedroom door shut before locking it. She gave her room a once over before she kicked the wall closet to her. "I hope you know that I'm right and that you're being unreasonable! You're supposed to be the adult, act like it!" She yelled at the door.

Will flung herself on her bed and screamed as loud as she could into the pillow.

'_As if being a social pariah isn't enough…now my own _Dad _won't listen to me…gosh, I am such a brat."_

Will stood up and changed into her pajamas; a giant T-shirt with only her bottom underwear. She turned off her light and slipped into her bed, giving a chest racking sob. _'I am so pathetic right now…' _

Within moments she was asleep yet tears still slipped down her tired pale face.

It was early in the morning, earlier than when Jack would get up. Will got dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt before she left for school. This was Will's version of giving her Dad the silent treatment…no exact contact for the entire period of her isolation. Will was sitting on a bench outside the school, only thirty minutes until she was allowed to go in.

A year ago Will was talking to her friend on the phone when she had heard a loud 'BANG' come from her room. When she walked in she found that her computer was on the fritz, the screen was cracked and smoking while her window was jammed as wide as it could go. She had carefully examined the scene when she spotted, not too far off, a small device the size of her palm.

It was set in a white base with a green ring around the screen. She called it the non-working palm scanner; since there was a scanner on one side and it was no bigger than her palm. Right now it was resting in her lap, blipping slightly.

"I wish I knew what, how and why you came into my possession." Will said to it quietly; as if people could hear her.

Now that she thought of it, it kind of looked like one of those card readers kids were using now a day for that popular game… '_What was it called, um…Digimon, maybe?'_ The card readers were rectangle shaped, unlike her octagon one, and usually only one color.

"Will…isn't that a guy's name? Are you sure it's a girl?" A female voice called out; others laughed along with it.

"No, no, no she's defiantly an 'it'!" More laughter,

Will sighed and looked up at the group of girls coming; all in pinks and pastels. But the main one was a cobra wearing lipstick; Anita Tate. She was very lithe with large purple colored eyes from her contacts; her dyed jet black hair was always straight as a pin. Will called her 'The Bitch'.

"Leave me alone," Will immediately said when they came up to her.

"Ah, ah, ah now little Willie we need your lunch money…unless you cooked today, than you can keep it." Anita's nose scrunched in disgust.

Will didn't give them her money, she was done; today was her breaking point. "Well aren't you just a class act; stealing lunch money from a poor girl. Very middle school; oh, and I think you all have won 'The Best Whore's' award, congrats!"

Anita's face was pinched, along with the rest of her posse, "Well, aren't you bold. You know at least we're not trash."

Will stood up swiftly, hand clutching the octagon device as if it were her source of power, "Well that's rich coming from you. Why don't you actually go to the library get some better come backs then we might talk, hum?"

"Y-you need to back off! I've got eyes all over this school…I will tear you apart."

"And I will make you eat those words if you ever threaten me again, now back off, you crooked browbeat." Will grinned to herself, a small group started to form as they saw their queen getting beat, verbally, by someone in the lowest class in the school.

"My eyebrows are perfect, unlike yours!"

"Browbeat is a synonym for bully. While you're out their learning that school isn't an absolute monarchy, buy yourself a dictionary." Will started to walk away; Anita was left with a look of shock on her prim face.

'**That's right…Just walk away, don't let it escalate'**

'_What?' _Will looked to her left and right but saw nobody there. Weird, she shrugged before going into the school for her first class.

**Author Notes: Well now…who could that voice be? Or is our dear Will going insane? As much as I would like to see that happen (it would be quite entertaining LOL) it really is a voice….I'll give skittles to anyone who can guess (though I'm pretty sure you all know who it is :)…cause let's face it…cookies are what you tell doggies you're going to give em! R&R guys!**


	2. DigiWhat?

**Disclaimer: Yo no own-age del Digimon…Yeah I don't own anything! Only the humans!**

Chapter 2: Digi-what?

It was seventh bell when Will entered the room for journalism class. She sat down in the back row; farthest away from everyone else. As the teacher started talking, Will zoned out and began to doodle on a scrap of paper. Unconsciously she had drawn her octagon device.

"Hey," a voice next to her said quietly.

Will glanced over to see who the voice belonged to; a boy with shaggy brown hair and a pair of glasses covering baby blue eyes. Will gave a small wave of acknowledgement to the boy. The boy, Sam Jacobins, was in almost all of her classes but he usually hung in the back with his Hispanic friend Carlos.

"I see you drew that digi-vice…do you have one?" Sam asked; almost eagerly.

Will nodded slightly, barley whispering "It's exactly like my drawling only green and white…do you have one?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, who's you're partner?"

Will turned in her seat; just slightly in confusion, "My partner, what do you mean?"

"You're digimon partner? Wait…where did you get that?"

"Um…"

The teacher suddenly cut in, "Are you two finished yet?"

Will and Sam both nodded quickly, "Good, pay attention Mr. Jacobins and Ms. Monroe…or you two will be spending detention with the principal."

When the teacher turned around again, a note was suddenly flung onto Will's desk. Sam's name was scribbled on the top, inside it read:

_**Talk to me after class…its EXTREAMLY important!**_

Will gave Sam a look but nodded anyway; what else was there to do?

"Can you just tell me now, without all the secrecy?" Will asked, loosely holding the device in her hand.

Carlos had joined them out of the classroom; they were now walking down to the park near Will's house. "Not unless you want a mass panic of people…it needs to be _at least_ semi-secluded. The park is the closest thing," Carlos shrugged his broad shoulders.

Will grumbled in protest but said nothing. Within moments Carlos and Sam had led Will to the middle of the park, where there was nothing but short grass and trees.

"Now…" Will asked impatiently.

Sam grinned at Carlos, "Now!"

The two boys both whipped out devices much like Will's only Sam's was a white with a blue ring and Carlos's was black with a purple ring.

"Bearmon lets greet our guest!"

"Dracomon, come on out!"

Will gave the boys looks as if they were crazy…_which they were! _But as she opened her mouth to tell them that they were crazy, two beings came out of the woods. They were both short but as they neared Will gasped, dark blue eyes wide as saucers.

One looked like a short teddy bear that stood straight up; it had dark fur, two short red lines were on both of its cheeks. Wrapped around its arms and chest were purple straps, and on its head was a backwards purple hat that said 'BEAR' in red letters.

"Hi-ya, I'm Bearmon!"

Will screamed bloody murder.

"She certainly, uh," The other creature said, clamping its clawed hand over its ears. "Has some pair of lungs!"

Will stopped screaming, but instead she chanted, "Oh my god, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real!"

"Face it, Chica, it is real…this is my partner Bearmon." Carlos grinned uneasily along with his partner, who walked slowly up to stand next to Carlos.

"Um…"

Sam's partner was a teal dragon with a white underbelly and small red wings. It had red horns and dark red wine colored eyes, sharp white claws were on both its feet and hands. "Hey there, I'm Dracomon Sam's partner…." His pupils suddenly widened, "I like you're eyes…almost like jewels, it's very shiny…can I," He shook himself with a laugh, smoke fumed out of his nostrils. "Ah-hum, well… you aren't gonna scream again, are you?"

"No," Will said slowly, thinking about whether to be afraid or freaked out. "But if you do…anything! I'll make it so that you can't hear a football game."

Dracomon shivered slightly, eyeing Will's sparkly colored eyes, "Fine by me…"

"So…what to ask first…" Will began warily, "Hum, well tell me from the beginning I guess." Sam nodded and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Okay," Sam started, "For me, it all started when I came home after I bought a new deck of Digi-cards. When I opened the package there was only one card, it was blue, I slid it though my card reader but it suddenly went all crazy! I got pissed at it, thinking it was broken, than I threw it on my desk then went to bed."

"The next morning," Sam continued, giving Dracomon a small push. "This guy woke me up! He was jumping on my stomach asking for food…I took him to school. Yeah, it didn't go to hot…a bathroom was flooded from his little fire attack."

Will's mouth dropped, "That was you!"

Dracomon was caught between growls and barks; his laughter "Holy digi-egg, it was so funny! We we're both soaked, than Sam had to try and shove me in his back pack then leave like nothing happened, ha, ha, ha to funny!"

"Sounds like it…what about you and Bearmon?" Will asked Carlos.

Carlos gripped the back of his neck as he looked at Bearmon, "You see…it was the opposite for me and Bear. I fell into the Digi-world itself."

"What?"

Bearmon cut in, "I found this scrawny looking human when I was walking outside of my village on day. At first I thought he was some freaky digimon, no offence or anything. But when he woke up, after a few minutes of screaming, and explained to me what and who he was. Then we were attacked by a Goblimon. I defended Carlos but when I got hurt…Carlos got a digi-vice and we beat Goblimon. When Carlos gave me a high five, we were suddenly warped back to his house; out of his computer! We've been partners ever since."

"Wow…so anyone who has a 'Digi-vice' has a Digimon partner?" Will asked, pulling out her green digi-vice.

"That's pretty much what we guessed. Anyone who has a Digimon partner with a digi-vice is a digi-destine. So that's where you come in. You have a digi-vice, but no Digi-partner. How is that?" Sam asked intriguingly.

Will picked at the grass in front of her, "…My computer crashed one morning, like, its screen was cracked and the system was oozing smoke. All that was messed up was the computer and my window was completely jammed open; lucky me, it rained the entire next week."

"Hum," Bearmon growled, "Is that it? You sure you've never seen your Digimon? Sometimes we can look human-ish…have you seen any weird looking people?"

"Well," Will thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "A few weeks ago I set my new locket on my necklace stand, next to my desk. Than my dad called me for a minute, but when I got back my window was jammed open again and my necklace was gone."

"I think you do have a digimon…a thief, but she, or he, is still you're digimon. I wonder why they aren't showing themselves." Bearmon mused aloud.

Will nodded in agreement pulling her knees to her chin. '_I wish I knew why it didn't show itself to me yet…it's been almost a year since I got my digi-vice. Could it be that it's a bad digimon? It did steal my locket after all…and fry my computer. Maybe I should go looking for it…'_

Unknown to Will, fog was starting to randomly form around the small group of five. "Um, guys, what's going on?" A voice that sounded like Sam's asked.

**Notes: Mahwah nice 'lil cliffy for you all… :} evil me!**

**Will: Ink….the more I read this note of yours, the more I worry for you…and me since I'm a character in this.**

**Me: Don't worry Will, you only die like…twice or something…but on the upside! You find LOVE…and all that crap…**

**Will: *whispers to Wizardmon* She's gone off the deep end…again…**

**Me: May I join in?**

**Both: NO!**

**Me: Butt-faces…**


	3. Pledging Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….Disclaimers are like mini reminders of how we epically fail…disappointment.**

Chapter 3: Pledging Loyalty

Will looked up from her spot on the ground; she was on her sneakers within seconds. She looked around and called out, everyone called back. Will knew that everyone couldn't be more than a few feet away, so she reached her hands out and grabbed at the air. She 'bumped' into Carlos before stepping on Dracomon's clawed foot; they both howled in pain.

"Holy digi-eggs, watch where you're walking Will!"

"Sorry," She said sheepishly to Dracomon. "Where is this fog coming from?"

Before anyone could answer her a light burst in the middle of the fog field; suddenly making it clear and standing before them was a large creature that looked like a samurai. Will backed up; seeing how she was the closest.

"Uh, guys…w-what is that thing?"

Suddenly the creature bellowed, "I am the great Musyamon, fear me!"

"Hell yeah I will!" She yelled backing up faster and farther.

"This," Carlos said in a panicky voice as he read his digi-vice. "Is Musyamon, he's a champion, virus demon man-type. His main attacks are ninja blade, and shogun shot! Holy shit, we can't fight a champion; we only have rookies!"

"Well you're gonna have to fight, cause here he comes!" Will shouted, diving out of the way as Musyamon roared, "Ninja blade!" than took a swipe at the five of them.

"Dracomon, do it now!" Sam yelled.

Dracomon nodded before turning to face his attacker. He abruptly started to run at Musyamon quickly, yelling "Tail…Smash!" his tail collided into Musyamon's stomach.

Musyamon grunted before chuckling, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Okay Sam," Carlos was saying, "Since when did Dracomon's Tail Smash become Tickle-till-you-pee-you're-pants Smash?"

"I-I don't know…we haven't fought any battles lately. Plus the ones we've fought have always been rookies. Why don't you try?"

Carlos nodded, and before he could say anything Bearmon was already in action. Bearmon also got close to Musyamon and gave a battle cry, "Bear Fist!" than his fists blurred, punching Musyamon's stomach quickly. Musyamon growled in annoyance before he also screamed "Ninja blade!" and Bearmon had to jump off of Musyamon to doge it.

Bearmon landed right next to Will, panting, "He's…*huff, huff* strong!"

"But we're stronger," Will stated, fist in the air, "its five against one…okay technically two against one. But we can help, can't we?"

"Not unless you wanna become grass-cakes," Dracomon muttered, Will glared at him before picking up a rock.

"Well, I'm going to fight. How bad can it be?"

Before anyone could stop her, she ran up to Musyamon and chucked the rock at his head. It hit its mark but Musyamon growled and looked down to see a petite young woman with dark hair and jewel like eyes.

"Human child…I will crush you like the insect you are." His hand swiped down to grab Will.

Will dodged, "Not in a long shot!"

"A little fight I see…plus you are a digi-destine, but where is your _partner_?" He spat the last word, as if it were a curse.

Will dodged again, diving on the ground. "A…little problem with that…"

The boys and their digimon partners were screaming at her to get away, but that only compelled Will. She ran like a chicken with its head cut off, Musyamon was starting to get irked. Will was sweating bullets and panting, _why the hell am I doing this again? _

Musyamon chuckled, "Are you finally getting tired, young pest?"

"No…*pant, pant* I'm…just getting warmed up…and remind me to start working out again. This is burning my thighs!" Will panted, getting up from another dive to the ground. As she started running again, she misplaced her footing and slipped on the ground. Her head smacked the hard, dirt packed earth; grey and white spots were blotched across her vision.

"Holy crap…what was I thinking?"

Sam and Carlos were screaming; both of their partners were holding them back from running to Musyamon's rising red clawed foot. "What a petite way to die, fool."

Musyamon dropped his foot with a thunderous crash.

"No!" "Will!" *gasp* "Holy digi-egg's!"

Musyamon laughed and started rising his foot, "I didn't feel a thing! No bones snapping, no spinal cord breaking, Ha! Not even the spurt of blood got…on…my…wait a second."

"I suggest," a deep voice broke in, "that you don't try and step on my partner while I'm around."

"What the…" Musyamon looked around, along with Sam, Carlos, Dracomon, and Bearmon. Standing a little ways off to the side was Will being cradled in the arms of a tall digimon in ragged cloths, a purple cape covering the lower half of his face, and a steeple hat with a skull on it was perched on his golden hair. Will's head was pounding from her head smacking the ground and Wizardmon ramming into her. He had swept her into his arms the very last second Musyamon dropped his foot; the quick retreat gave her a slight whiplash.

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed as he read his digi-vice, "That's Wizardmon! He's a champion demon man type digimon. His common attacks are magic game, electro squall, and vision of terror! That's Will's partner?"

Musyamon paid no attention to the others as he gave a cry "Shogun shot!" and attacked at Wizardmon and Will. Wizardmon jumped up into the air, but he didn't come down; he levitated.

"I would expect more out of a Champion, to put up a fight, but you are a pet for a human…" Musyamon mused.

"I'm most certainly not a pet," Wizardmon stated diligently before glancing down at the tired girl in his arms. "I am this girls' partner."

Wizardmon flew over to the other digi-destine, "She's worn out, take care of her." Then he gently set Will next to Sam and flew back to Musyamon.

"Electro squall!" Wizardmon conjured lightning bolts and directed them at Musyamon. Musyamon didn't even stand a chance, blue colored lightning hit him in his chest so hard that data pieces started to flutter off of him. He screamed in pain before dissolving into millions of data partials.

Bearmon had taken off his hat and was waving it at Will, trying to cool her down. Wizardmon floated quickly back over to the small group; the fog was soon cleared up.

"How is she?" He asked, kneeling next to Will and Bearmon.

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy…" Will mumbled, hand on her head.

"Here, let me see," Wizardmon said, he grabbed her chin and forced her dark blue eyes on his bright green orbs. He hummed quietly, "Her eyes are dilated but it seems that she doesn't have a concussion. She may have only a headache."

"Thank god, I thought she was going to need to go to the hospital!" Sam exclaimed, running his fingers through his brown hair.

Will tried to push Wizardmon's hands away from her, standing up, "I don't need…*huff* you're help, I've been fine for fifteen years. If you wanted to help me, you should have done that a year ago."

Wizardmon was hurt but looked at Will's logic carefully, "You do not want me?"

"Well…not now, there's a lot going on that you don't know about—"

Dracomon cut Will off as he said, exasperatedly, "Will, you can't just turn you're digimon partner off and tell them you're busy! It doesn't work that way, and before you go criticizing Wizardmon for not helping you, why don't we hear his side of the story. That's the least you can owe him for saving you're life."

"Well that was deep…" Sam mumbled, earning a playful shove from Dracomon.

Will tried not to glare at Wizardmon, "Fine…what was your reason for _abandoning_ me?"

Wizardmon sighed, "At first I was frightened and confused; I came out of your computer and didn't know where I was. But then…well…I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't want you to be frightened when you met me; it was just a matter of time before you were ready. Then you met other digimon and were…about to get killed. You are my partner Willow; I would do anything for you."

Will was shocked, Wizardmon was practically pledging loyalty to her! She abruptly felt self-conscious about her rude behavior towards him, "If only do would have said that earlier." She mumbled bashfully; rubbing the back of her neck.

"Talking about earlier," Carlos stated, looking at his phone. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago! See ya guys at school, come on Bear!" Bearmon and Carlos took off before the others could even say good-bye.

"Well then," Will stated, shooting Sam a look, "You have to go too, don't you?"

Sam nodded sheepishly, "It is, like, almost ten o'clock. You should head home to, see ya tomorrow."

"Later," Will waved as Sam and Dracomon's figures disappeared. She glanced back at Wizardmon. _This might just be a long night…_

**Note: Oh Will...heehee. Really I loved making Will as a character, she really is a piece of work so far and as I continue this story she'll get better; along with the other characters…and I've got something in mind for Sam (can we say trouble-maker?) and Carlos (he's a surprise since my older sister made him). Jack (Will's dad)….I'm not sure about what will happen to him…hum….the possibilities are endless!**


	4. DealFatherDeal

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Really? We all know that I don't own it!**

Chapter 4: Deal, Father, Deal

"Are we going to depart too? Carlos was right, it is getting late." Wizardmon said after a minute of silence.

Will turned away from him, "I don't want to go home just yet. It's past my curfew so I'll probably get in trouble."

"Ah," They started to walk back to a cement path. "How's your head?"

"Good, a little tingly but better than a concussion,"

"Very true," A small silence was followed before Wizardmon stopped. Will stopped and turned, "Wizardmon, are you alright?"

"When you said that you were busy; that I didn't know what it was about. I do."

"What are you talking about?"

Will saw Wizardmon's gloved hands tighten to fists, "I know how your life is at your academic classes and home. Every night I would sit on top of your apartment complex and listen to you interact with your family; than when you were alone, nothing to distract you, you're mind drifted. I heard your thoughts, they were practically screaming at me! Telling me to help you, take your pain away. But…"

Wizardmon took a shaky breath from behind the mouth cover, "But I didn't, I wish I could have, but I didn't. I am truly sorry Willow."

Will stared at her partner for a moment. He looked like he could take down an entire army with a blink of his brilliant eyes. "I don't know if you know this," Will looked at the sky, her hands on her hips. "But my mom was…well she passed away a year and a half ago. I was really close to her but it affected the whole family. My little sister's mind blocked out the pain of my mom dying, I tried to be remote; no emotions, unless I was by myself. But my dad took it the hardest. He started blaming Maggie and me, only once had he committed domesticated violence; he slapped me in the face." Wizardmon was fuming; how dare _anyone_ touch _his _partner in such a manner?

Will continued; ignoring the emotions that seemed to roll off of Wizardmon, "But after he hurt me, he seemed oddly at peace. I was okay with it, anything to get my dad back to normal. But then he started dating again and it was when he brought home Michelle Dive that I noticed how they started acting together. Michelle is a nice little girlfriend to my dad but she showed her true colors to me a few weeks ago; she was having an affair with someone else. I'm not sure how to approach my dad about it."

Wizardmon looked thunderstruck; Will was giving him a second chance to help her; to redeem himself. "Than…we should find proof of the affair; tell me all I need to know about this Michelle Dive."

Will grinned, looping her arm through the crook of Wizardmon's arm; all of his anger was extinguished. "This is going to be a _beautiful_ friendship."

From behind the mouth cover Wizardmon smiled back.

"You're already in trouble as it is, now you have another week added on to late curfew." Jack said sternly, his hands on his hips.

Will nodded, she had told Wizardmon that she was going to open the window for him so he could come in her room. "I understand,"

"No you don't!" Jack flailed his hands around; exasperated. "You could have been hurt by someone! Any number of things could have gone wrong! I want you to come straight home after school. I'll ask Maggie where you are if I can't find you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir…I'm going to go to bed then if that's fine with you?" Will asked nonchalantly.

"Na-ho you don—" Jack looked back at Will, confused. "What?"

"I'm going to bed…the study group I went to was frustrating today…night" Will lied, turning on her heal to her bed room. She slammed the door before her father could make any comment.

"Well that was a pain," Will said calmly as she opened the large window and Wizardmon stepped through.

"What's a pain? Are you injured?" He asked, brilliant eyes wide.

"No, just my dad gave me another rule for solitary confinement. 'Come straight home' he said. Sam and Carlos won't like me not being able to help them…" She sighed; plopping down on her swivel chair. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Wizardmon nodded slightly, taking in Will's room. It was a lot more different from what he remembered a few weeks ago, she must have gotten her room re-done. The paint was changed from light blue to royal purple, the bed was made up of black and white strips instead of tan sheets, and random sayings in black were painted everywhere on her wall. The saying intrigued Wizardmon; they were all inspirational or strangely worded.

"What's this mean," He asked after a minute of staring intently at one quote. "_Family is like fudge brownies – sweet but a little nutty?"_

Will stopped swerving in her chair, glancing at her sock covered feet for a moment, "It's what my mom always told me; she said it described our family…only I was the nutty part." She smiled and stood up next to Wizardmon and pointed to a quote in the far corner, near her bed. "This is my favorite '_The only person actually worth relying on is you…so what if you give up? Who do you rely on then?'" _

Wizardmon hummed thoughtfully, burning that quote in his mind, before barely floating over the carpet to Will's book shelf, "These are books then?"

"Oh yeah, I love reading but I only read fiction; reality or semi-reality is boring to me. Do you like to read?"

"I probably would, but I don't know how to read this language." He picked up _Skulduggery Pleasant _by Derek Landy; it was upside down. "Only the language of the Digital Monsters,"

Will sniggered quietly, taking the book out of his hand; turning it around, then placing it back in his hands, "You might want to start learning; starting with holding the book the right way."

"Would you…could you teach me how to read this language?" Wizardmon asked after a moment of leafing through the pages of the thick volume.

Will hesitated, "Um, I'm not that good of a teacher…"

"Just the basics?"

"…well…I guess…"

"Could we start now? The more I get to know about you and your culture, the more we get to be better partners." He said; almost as if it was rehearsed.

Will eyed him for a minute before shrugging, "Sure, let's start with a few easy words" Will crutched down and looked under her bed; in seconds she produced a dry erase board, and marker. She plopped down on her bed and started writing on the board. Lazily she motioned for him to sit next to her, "Pop a squat,"

Wizardmon slowly sat down next to her; he still towered over her slightly. "We're going to start at the beginning, the very beginning; the alphabet."

**Note: I feel bad for Wizardmon…the beginning of school…I don't know if I should put a chapter with Will teaching Wizardmon something from the crazy English language or not. Plus, Skulduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy is a real book and he's my favorite writer! Good series, very quick and witty; skittles for Mr. Landy!**


	5. Scared

**Disclaimer: Are you trying to torture me? *deep breath* alright, alright, I can do this…I…don't own…DIGIMON! *wails loudly before grabbing pillow and crying into it***

Chapter 5: Scared

The week seemed to rush by Will like a breeze. Within the week a routine was made; get up, go to school, talk to Sam and Carlos, go home, do homework than spend the rest of the evening in her bedroom talking or teaching Wizardmon English. Will was impressed; Wizardmon was a very quick learner. He now knew how to spell and sound out words; taking what he knew about small words and incorporating them into larger words to understand their meanings. He already could read small chapter books.

"If only you could do my math for me," Will grinned one night; millions of pieces of paper were sprawled out across her floor.

Wizardmon glanced up from his spot on her bed where he was reading, "If I have to use this much paper, I'm not quite too sure if I would like to learn that…reading seems more important anyways." He was looking around the room.

Will rolled her jewel eyes, "Don't make me give you homework…young pupil."

"I must say," He stopped reading, looking over Will thoughtfully. "For a young human, you are a much better teacher than the instructors at your school."

"I bet I am," Will said haughtily. Before she could say anymore her phone went off and Wizardmon went rigid.

"Hello?"

"Will thank god you picked up! Turn on Channel 5 ASAP!"

"Hold on," Will opened her IPod touch and went to the live stream on Channel 5. Immediately, a news reporter was talking loudly of a monster going berserk in the streets of the city. "What the hell is this?"

Wizardmon was at her side; almost pressing his body against Will's. Her breath caught in her throat but Wizardmon reached a hand out to view the IPod better. '_That was…weird…' _She thought quickly before asking Sam, "Is that a Digimon? We haven't seen one in a whole week though!"

"Not true," Wizardmon said the same moment Sam answered. Will gave her partner a questioning look, "When you were asleep I took the liberty in taking patrol of the city; what Digimon the other tamers did not get, I did…there were three this week…over the last year there was one hundred and four."

"And you neglected to tell me this, why?"

"Will," Carlos's voice was heard on the speaker of Will's phone. "We need you to meet us at the Game Shop; Wizardmon should be able to get you past the area's that are blocked off."

"Be there soon,"

"Oh, and one more thing," Sam seemed to be back in charge of the phone again. "The Digimon…the Digimon is a mega…Piedmon."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Will asked, giving the phone to Wizardmon. He nodded in response. "Great…just friggen perfect! Be there soon guys!"

Wizardmon hung up and stood, full height, as Will suddenly went in her closet and closed the door; Wizardmon giving her a questioning look. A minute of cursing later; Will came out in a pair of worn jean shorts and white t-shirt with her signature black converse. "Let's sneak out the window…"

Wizardmon had already beat Will to it; he was hovering just outside the window, holding out his hand to her. "Oh," Will looked down at the cement below than at Wizardmon, "Do you trust me?" He asked; hand still held out.

With one last look at the cement she grabbed Wizardmon's hand tightly. He pulled her to his chest; one arm looped around her mid-section; in return, she clamped her hands on the arm that was holding her to him…tightly. Soon they were off; shooting across the sky. Will could barely see where they were in the clouds, yet Wizardmon seemed perfectly fine.

"How much longer?" She asked after another failed attempt to see.

"…not, we're here," He replied; the clouds started to fade away. Wizardmon landed gently on the ground and slowly let Will go; not sure if she might faint from the sudden access to oxygen. Will looked around; the streets were completely abandoned.

"I wonder where everybody is." She thought aloud.

"They've been evacuated from this area to a mile beyond." Sam's voice rang out from behind the two. "It's about time you two showed up; we were watching Piedmon use his attacks from the top of a building. He's really, really powerful; doesn't use his attacks more than one at a time. He's saving energy for some reason."

"And that's not all," Dracomon stated; red eyes blazing. "He also doesn't know that there are other Digimon here. At least, he doesn't know that there are powerful ones like us."

Will nodded, "Good, now we've got an upper hand; show us where he is, please."

"Right!" The boys led Will and Wizardmon a few streets over when they could see Piedmon. Will watched in amazement; he looked like a crazed clown! Half of his face was white while the other half was black; his bright orange hair stood up like it had been electrified. Two large swords were strapped to his back; all his clothing was brightly colored. Piedmon practically _screamed_ crazy!

"Holy handbag…" Will said breathlessly, it was then that she felt her stomach churn and her legs start to turn to Jell-O. '_…I might be sick…'_ Will thought to herself as she glanced at the others; they all looked ready for the fight.

"Willow?" Wizardmon asked quietly, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. When Will didn't say anything Wizardmon turned her around; pale face, jewel blue eyes glassy, trembling lower lip, and nostrils flared. "Willow, look at me," Glassy blue eyes snapped up to his bright green ones. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me what's wrong? You were thinking that you were going to be sick, are you alright?"

She shook her head again.

"Dammit…Will I cannot hear your thoughts or speech right now. Open your mouth and tell me what's wrong!" He snapped; shaking her slightly with both hands on her shoulders. The others were glancing over at the two.

"I'm…scared…" Will croaked out, her throat tightened when Wizardmon stopped shaking her. Expecting a scolding she closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"Will," Wizardmon said after a minute. Will's eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "It's alright to be scared, it's an emotion, a feeling, a fact of life! But don't let your fears stop you from accomplishing goals; you are not alone. You have us," he gestured to himself, Carlos, Sam, Bearmon and Dracomon.

Will looked around; her stomach slowly started to unknot and color gradually returned to her face. She nodded slowly wiping her nose with her wrist, "Yes…I do…thank you,"

"Ya guys done yet? I really want to go kick some Digi-ass but Will-I-AM is slowing us down!" Carlos said flippantly; hands on his hips.

"Hush up," Will grinned shakily, her hands were still shaking but she tried not to let it show. "Alright, let's make like Carlos and kick some Digi-ass!"

**Note: Well now, if you haven't understood that Wizardmon can hear/talk to Will's own thoughts. It's unconscious now after being around her (without Will's knowledge) to skim her mind every now and then. Kudos to Seether for I listened to their song 'Tonight' the entire time I wrote this! **


	6. Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only my lovely little humans!**

**Also, I'm so incredibly SORRY that I didn't post when I said I would, ha, ha, ha I was vacationing and had no computer access! Sorry!**

Chapter 6: Psychotic

&&**Piedmon**&&

They were disgusting! Utterly putrid! Humans! Bending down, Piedmon picked one up with his yellow gloved hand, holding the human by holding the scruff of his shirt. His face was rounded and his skin was pale while sweating profusely. The humans' hair was black, sticking to his forehead, with wide brown eyes. Gross.

"You are quite inferior to me…yet I am amazed at how your kind is at the top of the food chain. No matter, soon I will be at the top of the food chain once I take over this world." Piedmon grinned at his statement than chuckled as he dropped the human; it made a squealing noise then went silent the moment that it crashed loudly on the asphalt below. Piedmon grinned hysterically then walked on through the street.

"You might as well say your evil master mind aloud…you know, like a classic bad guy would." A voice called out from behind Piedmon. He turned and looked to where the voice was heard. Six figures were standing there; Digimon and Human.

Piedmon grinned, "Ooh partners I see? Hum…this might be interesting,"

A human boy with oddly cut brown hair and glasses covering baby blue eyes grit his teeth, "Are you gonna keep taking to yourself or fight us?" He yelled; it was obvious to Piedmon that the Dracomon was his partner since it seemed to be snarling and slowly creeping forward.

"Aren't we a bit boisterous tonight? Come now, you make the first move and I will follow." Piedmon smirked maliciously; maybe some humans aren't all boring.

The four eyed boy grumbled something before yelling, "Since you insist; Dracomon, let's do it!"

"You got it Sam!" The Dracomon said before attacking, using his Tail Smash, but the moment it hit and the smoke went away…

"Holy shit, it didn't even leave a scratch!" The other human child said; he had leather colored skin and dark brown hair. Piedmon bellowed with laughter, "Is this all you've got?"

The boy with blue eyes, Sam, glared at Piedmon but the other human boy placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked at the other boy and nodded; the boy stood forward calling his Bearmon. "Let's show him what we're made of Bearmon!"

"You've got it Carlos, Bear Fist!" The Bearmon attacked but Piedmon dodged it, stepping to the side with a smirk. _They were all so_ _slow_…

"Baby Breath!" A burst of flame came from the Dracomon; it singed Piedmon's white cuffs.

Piedmon frowned, _Or maybe not that slow,_ "This was my favorite shirt…hump…Chaos Slash!" Piedmon attacked both the Bearmon and Dracomon; they were thrown all the way back to their partners, knocking them to the ground.

"Though I do enjoy stretching my muscles a bit, you are no match for me; not a challenge. Plus you singed my shirt in the process of attacking me. You trainers need more work if that's all you can do." Piedmon said casually, tightening his gloved hands. "Now…time for your elimination.

"Electro Squall!"

Piedmon turned around and jumped out of the way; scarcely missing the ball of electricity that was shot at him. '_A Wizardmon_…' Piedmon thought to himself before leering, "You humans do have quite a cast, don't you?"

"Sure as hell we do!" A female voice rang out. It was loud and slightly deeper than regular female voices; but it was still recognizable. Piedmon glanced over to the other humans; the two who he had previously beaten were helping their partners but a distinct female body stood in front of them.

Dark whispers of curls were spread across her flushed face; something screamed 'If you touch me, you die.' from her, it was tantalizing. But what got Piedmon the most was her eyes; dark and mysterious as the ocean before a storm, they were slivers from the Hope Diamond in each eye socket.

Piedmon gave the girl another fleeting look before turning back to the Wizardmon, "That girl is your partner?" The Wizardmon's brilliant eyes narrowed, he floating slightly in front of where the girl was.

"I see…" Piedmon said slowly, "Well…"

"Enough chatter, Wizardmon?" The girl said to her floating partner.

"On it," The Wizardmon said in a deep voice before bringing up his staff "Magical Game!"

Lightning showered down at Piedmon from the Wizardmon's staff; flashes of blue licked Piedmon's arms and legs before consuming him whole, "Ahhhh!"

The lightning knit that surrounded Piedmon suddenly dissipated in a bright blue light, "He's…He's gone…" Sam stuttered. Everyone stared at the place where the Mega Digimon last stood. Wizardmon narrowed his green eyes as he flew back down to Will, who was standing there with still shaking hands.

"Is he…" She asked quickly, hiding her hands behind her back.

"No, I can still feel his presence but I can't pinpoint where he is…we need to be cautious now." He said sternly.

"Defiantly, you all agree too?" Will asked the others as they listened in, forming a crescent with Will and Wizardmon to finish. Everyone nodded, giving quick agreements.

"We can be cautious all we want, but the real question that everyone wants to know is what are we going to do about him? He can't just roam the streets terrorizing people!" Dracomon exclaimed loudly, his partner nodded in accord.

Carlos looked at the other Digi-destine before stating, "Well, we'll just have to wait and find out; won't we?"

"We've been gone for almost three hours!" Will exclaimed quietly as she climbed in through the window; Wizardmon followed. The sun was slowly sinking under the tall skyscrapers and buildings; dusk was quickly falling upon the city. Will looked at her bedroom door warily, then back to Wizardmon, "I'll be right back,"

Will opened her door quietly and tip-toed down the hallway to the living room. No one was in there; she turned to the kitchen and her blood ran cold. Her dad, Jack, was standing with his arms bracing the sink. His muscles were in a sort of strained position.

"You knew didn't you?" His voice was also sounded strained; trying not to crack.

"Know what?" Will started to worry; her secret about Wizardmon could be blown if Jack had come into her room when she and the others were fighting Piedmon.

Jack turned on her, his normally dull brown eyes were narrowed and bright with tears, "You knew that Michelle was cheating on me!"

Will just about sighed out loud, "Uh…well…I—"

"You knew this whole time and you neglected to tell me! God Will, I was going to ask her to marry me! Well, at least I thought I was…you're smarter than this! Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, exasperatedly. Will twisted a lock of her hair; he wasn't suppose to find out this soon! Her and Wizardmon was supposed to get evidence then break it slowly to her dad, so not to shock him from all the horrible things happening in his life. Now it was ruined.

'**What's ruined? Will, what is going on in there?' **Wizardmon thought to her; she shushed him.

"I didn't want you to know. With mom gone, you were falling to pieces." Will sighed quietly, "But Michelle wormed her way into our lives; she made you happy. Then I got jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?"

Will clenched her fists, "You acted like mom never existed; you stopped trying to find her; you ignored me. Oh, and you ignored to tell me that you were thinking about marrying Michelle? What kind of a parent does that? You aren't the only one who was affected by mom; Maggie was looking up hypnosis on the computer! She wants the pain gone just as much as you and I…"

"Don't turn this on me—"

"Why shouldn't I, huh?" Will cut her father off, "What are you going to do about it? Oh right, NOTHING!"

Jack's face turned a bright red color; he stepped forward and raised his hand, but stopped. His features were still livid but he stopped his advancements on her; he turned back to the sink, shoulders shaking, "You…you're…"

"Dad…" Will said quietly, relaxing from a stance she did even know she had gotten into. "Dad, we can't go on living like this. I don't want to fight anymore and I'm sure that you don't either. I think, no wait, I _propose_ that we all talk this out; you, Maggie and me…I heard it helps."

Jack's shoulders were still shaking when suddenly he turned; his face void of emotions.

"D-Dad, are you okay?" Will asked tentatively, unconsciously taking a step back. Jack's eyes slowly moved to his daughters face, "What are you doing in my house?"

"Huh…" Confusion etched into Will's face.

Suddenly Jack was yelling at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Will had never seen her father so mad before, he may have gotten angry but not to the point of cursing at her. Will barely missed as Jack swung a fist at her. The moment after he swung at her, she bolted for her sister's room; the only room in the apartment with working locks. Maggie sat up in bed, still groggy, "Will, what *yawn* 's wrong?"

Will ignored her sister and started barricading the door, pushing the book shelf first; the sound of Jack punching the door and screaming on the other side. Maggie, more alert, started to get out of bed; worry filled her brown eyes, "Will…"

'_Wizardmon, please help! My dad's gone berserk; I'm hiding with Maggie in her room,'_ Will thought urgently, ignoring her sister yet again.

'**On my way, just have the window open,' **Wizardmon's voice pulsed though Will's brain; it was comfort in this chaos.

"Open the window, Maggie," Will grit her teeth as she shoved Maggie's heavy dresser against the book shelf.

Maggie whimpered but walked towards the window; she gave off a squeal and ran to her sister. She grabbed Will's wrist and pointed at the window, "What is that thing?" she whispered hoarsely.

Will looked at the window; Wizardmon was floating close by, his form taking up most of the window space. She looked at Maggie, pushing her towards the closet quickly, "Get a bag and put a few things in it, take whatever money you've got; we're going to Auntie T's house for a few days. There's no time to be scared," Will made her way over to the window and opened it.

Wizardmon flew in and immediately grabbed Will by her shoulders, "What happened why…" Jack's pounding got louder after the door started cracking.

"No time to _explain! _We need to leave now; take Maggie and get her to the ground." Will said quickly, grabbing Maggie's arm and thrusting the girl into his arms; she started crying, "I don't wanna go! I'm scared Will!"

Will ushered the two towards the window then looked at Maggie; tears of fright in her eyes, "Maggie, I'm gonna do a quick formality; this is my Digimon partner Wizardmon. You are _not _allowed to be even remotely scared of him; he's my best friends. I'll fill you in on the way but we need to go right now; something is wrong with Daddy and I don't know why."

Maggie didn't have the time to ponder when Wizardmon grabbed her by the waist and jumped out the window. Will looked over the edge as her sister gave a short scream; they landed softly on in the ally.

Suddenly the door was broken in; looking back she saw Jack, his eyes wild. "Oh no you don't…"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the cliff hanger…I felt exceptionally evil today! And sometime in the next chapter or so you all will learn what's wrong with Will's Dad! I'll give anyone skittles if they can guess what's wrong with him!**

**Maggie: Why did you make my sister have such a scary Digimon?**

**Wizardmon: *in the background* I resent that!**

***spoiler alert* Me: Well, my dear, Wizardmon isn't even half as scary as the Digimon you'll get, Mwahahahaha!**


	7. Auntie T

**Disclamier: I don't own Digimon blah, blah, blah you know the drill! P.S. This was one of my favorite chapters to write!**

Chapter 8: Auntie T

Will screamed loudly before crawling on the window sill; Wizardmon was already there, reaching out for her when Jack started to climb over the book shelf and dresser. Will jumped out, and in one fluent motion, Wizardmon pulled her to his chest. Will wrapped her arms and, surprisingly, her legs around Wizardmon. He floated quickly down to the ground; he felt her shaking slightly but she didn't say anything.

Will, cheeks turning a light pink, unwrapped herself from Wizardmon. They looked up as Jack yelled down at them, "THAT'S RIGHT, STAY OUT! FREAKS!" he through a pan at them; Wizardmon pulled Will towards him and led the two girls quickly out of the ally, down the street.

"What do we do now?" Maggie asked quietly after they walk-ran a few minutes from the poor apartment part of the city.

"I told you, we're going to Auntie T's…I….well," Will sighed quietly before looking at her sister and taking hold of her hand, letting it swing lightly as they slowed their pace. "You know how Daddy and I aren't getting along, right? Well, I guess I pushed him off the deep end tonight and I shouldn't have…I got us in a lot of trouble, so until I find out a way to apologize for my behavior we're going to live with Auntie for a while."

Maggie was quiet for a moment before nodding quickly, "I like Auntie; she's got a lot of cats and her house smells like pee…but I think she's nice."

Will laughed quietly at this, as did Wizardmon. Will looked up at Wizardmon, who looked back at her with laughing eyes. Wizardmon put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, then he turned his attention to Maggie "I'm sorry we had to give you a quick introduction there; I'm your sister's partner, Wizardmon."

Maggie smiled genuinely at him, reaching over Will to shake his hand. He stared at it for a moment before taking her hand and gently shaking it. "I know who you are now; it was dark in the room. You're my friend's favorite Digimon: Wizardmon! I heard you were really powerful too."

Wizardmon's eyes lit up with smugness, "Well, I have mastered my powers…"

"Can you protect me on the weekends since you're with Will during the week; I'm really booked up during the weeks." Maggie said, swinging her and Will's clamped hands. Wizardmon smiled at Maggie from under his cape, "How about I protect you _both_ all the time? Hum, you're my partner's family; that makes you one of my priorities."

"What's your first _priority_?" Maggie asked, liking the taste of the new word.

Wizardmon's eyes slid over to Will, who was watching him curiously, "My first priority is deepening your sister and mines bond; amazing partners are always the ones who understand each other and trust each other one hundred percent with anything."

Will smirked, glad that it was dark outside; not wanting either of her companions to be able to see her blushing face. It made Will's stomach twist up when Wizardmon said that she was his first priority; what was going on with her?

The trio approached the bustling city; some streets were blocked off from Piedmon's rampage from earlier. Wizardmon left the girls, telling them that he'd be watching over them as they hailed a taxi. They rode in it for some time, Maggie had dozed off and was leaning her head against Will's arm. Looking out the window Will figured that they had only ten minutes until they reached the outskirts of the town; where their Aunt lived.

'_I didn't get the chance to thank you,'_ Will thought to Wizardmon, hoping that he could hear her.

'_**You don't need to thank me…but it's appreciated. How are you two doing?'**_ He asked after feeling her mind touch his.

Will looked down at Maggie then wrapped an arm around her; she nuzzled into her stomach_, 'Good I guess, Maggie's asleep.'_

'_**I know that you're father is troubling you, why wouldn't he be?' **_Wizardmon thought to her, sending waves of comfort though their telepathic link. _** 'But what I said earlier was true: I will protect you and your sister, but you are my first priority before anyone else. That's my policy; take it or leave it.'**_

Will grinned, thinking back, _'I'll gladly take it, but you've got to look at this from my perspective: You and Maggie are MY first priority. I will doing ANYTHING in my power to save or protect you all.'_

'_**I wouldn't doubt that. What do you think is wrong with your father? If I can ask…'**_

She sighed audibly, _'I don't mind, actually I was thinking this earlier too. When we first were talking he was almost sobbing, then he got angry and almost hit me…but the moment he turned back to the sink,'_ Will stopped; realization hitting her almost physically as she sat, unconsciously, straighter_ 'he stopped shaking and started to yell at me; almost like he didn't know who I was…'_

'_**Could this mean...are you saying?'**_ Wizardmon though to her; skimming over the memories that she collected while talking to her father.

'_It's only a theory but still…I'll ask Auntie T about it; she's a psychologist, she would know.'_

'_**Alright, you'll have to ask her about it,' **_Wizardmon nodded as he flew high over the bridge that the taxi went on. Within five minutes after passing the bridge, the taxi pulled into the large driveway of a soft yellow painted house. Will paid the man and woke Maggie up; fail.

Will pulled Maggie's tiny body out of the taxi and hoisted the little girl onto her back; piggy back style. Will looked up and saw Wizardmon's form fly over them onto the house's roof. Will walked up on the patio, sat Maggie on the porch swing, and then went to the door to ring the doorbell. It didn't open for a few minutes, even after the second ring, but by the third ring the sound of heavy feet was heard trampling down the staircase.

The door opened to see a pregnant woman in her late twenties, her bed-head brown hair was wild and she was barley awake. The woman took a few seconds to open her eyes, "Oh Willow, it's just you…" Suddenly her brown eyes were bulging out of her head. "Willow, it's you! What are you doing here; it almost four in the morning!"

"Hey Auntie T, um, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. Can Maggie and I stay at you're place for a while? Dad…well,"

"Let me make some tea then will talk about it; where's your sister?"

Will gestured to the porch swing, Maggie laid limply on the floral print cushions, "We had to go when she was asleep but she was out like a light within moments of being in the taxi."

"Alright, well, just bring her inside….we'll call the school in the morning. Yeah…" Auntie T nodded thoughtfully before starting to walk back inside. Will went back to Maggie and picked her up again, piggy-back style, then went inside. Maggie mumbled something in her sleep, wrapping her arms tighter around Will's neck. Will brought Maggie to the spare bedroom; setting her down on it and tucking her in.

She kissed Maggie's forehead, "Sleep tight with night dust and wake bright at day light, night Maggie." Will quietly shut the door on her way out then walked quickly down the staircase, the air was strong with earl grey tea. As Will entered the kitchen she saw her Aunt seating herself at the large table with two cups of steaming liquid. Auntie T looked up and motioned for Will to take a seat next to her; Will complied, gingerly sitting her still sweating body on the wooden seat.

"Start from the beginning, sweet pea," Auntie T said bluntly; pushing the second cup of tea in front of Will.

"Right…the beginning, well," Will took a deep breath, "You know that Dad started acting weird after mom went missing, right? Well he and I started fighting and his…weirdness was getting worse. But tonight he, like, snapped! He told me about finding out that Michelle was cheating on him then I told him that I already knew and that I was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell him; so he wouldn't get hurt…He lashed out at me, acting like he didn't know who I was!"

"So I ran to Maggie's room and…us…um…we went down the fire escape and ran. Now we're here." Will finished; Wizardmon's mind sent her waves of reassurance through their telepathic link, making Will relax slightly.

Auntie T nodded her head slightly, rubbing her swollen belly and staring intently into the dark liquid of her cup, "Well now, what kind of weirdness are we talking about? What are his symptoms?"

"Um, forgetfulness of who or where he is, moodiness, insomnia…if he was using any type of drug or alcohol then I didn't know, anything else?" Will asked, sipping on her tea nervously. Auntie T was silent for a moment before she slid her finger around the rim of her mug, stating softly, "Until I can see Jack and diagnose him, I won't be one hundred percent sure of this but," She stopped her finger's trail of the rim and looked solemnly at Will, "I think Jack, you're father, has MPD; Multiple Personality Disorder…but let's not forget that I'm not one hundred percent on this matter! But from all the strain he's been under, it's more than likely that his mind was putting up mental barriers to keep all of the stress out. Only when you're mother…went missing, did he, as you say, snap; his Personalities started to come out."

Will stared at her mug, jewel eyes glassy with on coming tears, this was too much. "What mental strain? He was always…pounding on me and Maggie, only once done physically to me, but still…he wasn't ever strained!"

Auntie T looked up, brown eyes narrowed, mouth twitched into a frown, "Seriously? He never even told you that he was losing his job soon? Or that the cost of trying to find your mom; he only had to stop because it was getting expensive to the point that even I could help him pay off the search group… "

Will sighed, how could he have neglected to tell her that he was losing his job! Cursing to whatever god was left she dug her hands into her dark mane and she leaned her elbows on the table. "I could have stopped being a brat to him…I'm so _stupid_!"

"Will, why don't you go to bed and sleep on this, we'll talk to him tomorrow if he's home, alright?" Auntie T said, taking in how Will was leaning tiredly against the table, her eyes seemed more sunken in since she last saw her. Auntie T wondered to herself if Jack really did have MPD, how would little Maggie and Will live with a man who won't always know who they are, let alone himself.

Will got up slowly, nodding, "Alright, though I doubt that I'll be getting any sleep tonight. Night," She left the room and Auntie T heard as she thumped up the stairs and the door closed, she sighed quietly; taking a small sip of the hot liquid before getting up to dump both mugs in the sink. The brown liquid was streaked with red from the apple cinnamon coloring and was being divided by the red; _like our family_, Auntie T thought before heading up the stair case.

**AN: Well now isn't this…inconvenient for little old Will? Plus you all met the amazing Auntie T (Why her name is as strange as this will be explained later; promise!)! R&R people! Next Chapter up soon!**


	8. To Enforce a Plan!

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Digimon, but I can dream! I do own Will and this plot line though! ;) **

Chapter 8:

Dragging her feet to the bed, Will launched herself upon it; face first. A tap from the window made her look up; Wizardmon was hovering just outside. She got up and opened the window for him, thankful that they didn't squeak. When she was sure he was in the room she silently repeated her 'flinging upon the bed' process with a quiet groan, "Auntie T thinks so to, that dad has multiple personalities. She says that she has to see him for herself before the diagnosis is complete…"

"She's just giving you hope, Will." Wizardmon said, watching his human partner quietly; skimming her thoughts.

Her voice was muffled in the pillow, "It's a sorry excuse for hope…if there was a god he would have kept my mom here and none of this would have happened."

"What?" Wizardmon asked quietly, still watching her with bright eyes, "If you're mother was still here then I wouldn't be. If you hadn't have become socially withdrawn then you would have never met Carlos and Sam. If anything right happened to people then there wouldn't be a reason to live."

Will sat up and looked at him; his eyes were brilliant but had a hard touch to them, "No, I just…I want to have…like…you won't understand!"

Wizardmon sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh, hands clasped, as he looked over to her, "I would understand, but you aren't telling me… I swear on our friendship and partnership, I won't be mad at you."

Sitting cross-legged, Will looked at her hands before letting out a low sigh, then "I just wished that my life wasn't so…messed up. I don't think I could have lived any longer without you though." Her throat tightened, the salty tears were building up but she refused to let them fall. "My mom was my best friend, she'd have helped me with anything; we were the perfect family…I'm just still not used to the fact that my old life is gone; that I need to move on."

Tears finally slipped down her cheeks, she hastily whipped at them with her wrist but they just kept coming until she was sobbing silently, "Shit… I'm falling apart…"

Wizardmon chuckled lightly, scooting closer to his distressed partner to catch her pale wrist in his hand. Will froze as he brushed his soft gloved hand against her tear stained cheek, still chuckling, "It's alright to fall apart sometimes, even I do it; though I conceal it better," Will frowned; Wizardmon smiled from behind the cloak. "But we all do it, crying, being scared; it's a fact of life, a fact that you need to accept."

Will nodded, frown still etched on her face as Wizardmon wiped away the last stream of tears. She was sitting cross-legged from where he was perched on the left to her, his thigh was touch hers from where he folded his leg under himself. Being in such a close proximity to her partner made her wonder why his eyes seemed so…so…

"Beautiful…" Will whispered aloud.

Wizardmon blinked, "What was that?"

Will's own dark eyes widened in shock, yanking her hand quickly out of his grip to slap it over her agape mouth, "Ohmigod, did I say that out loud?"

"Say what?"

"Oh, never mind then, ha, ha," Will giggled nervously, letting her hand drop in her lap as Wizardmon stared at her with a questioning gaze. Will's hand was tingly and warm from where her partner had held it; she ignored the feeling of her hand when Wizardmon cleared his throat, asked her, "So what are we going to do about the others?"

"What? Oh…um, I guess I'll call them now," Will started to get her phone out.

"Call right now…at quarter to five in the _morning_?" He asked again, readjusting on the bed until he sat across from her with his legs dangling off the bed.

"It's not…" she flipped her phone open and stared at the screen with a blank expression, "five in the morning…how about we try them later?"

"Are you alright, you seem distracted?" he asked her, reaching to touch her forehead. He pulled back when she flinched openly when his gloved fingers barely grazed her skin, leaving it tingling, but not unpleasantly. His eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She defended, keeping her eyes on the comforter. "Just a little tired, it is five in the morning."

Wizardmon huffed quietly and stood up, pointing at the bed, "You sleep and I'll take a watch until morning…daybreak that is." He started to leave the room, when Will slipped under the covers.

"Wait…um, could you skip the patrol tonight?" Will asked, trying to pass as casual. Wizardmon stopped at the window and only turned his eyes on her, "I just…don't want to be alone right now; being scared and crying is a fact of life you know...but I'm afraid that if I'm alone, my crying will be uncontrollable…"

Wizardmon couldn't help but feel his hands start to tremble when she scooted over in the queen bed then patted the empty space next to her. He turned around, eyes lit like a candle, and slipped in next to her. Will noticed that he kept a good distance apart from her and slept over the sheet while she slept under it.

"Thank you Wizardmon…you are one of the best things that have happened to me in a long time." She whispered with her body turned away from him.

In the same position as Will, he whispered back, "Happy to help…goodnight Willow,"

"Nuhh," Will replied back to him, already falling into a deep sleep. Wizardmon smiled and closed his eyes before snoring quietly in his first restful sleep as being a partner to the troubling teen lying beside him.

There was a knock on the door, most likely Maggie, but Will didn't do anything. "Will, it's time to get up; it's, like, nine o'clock." Auntie T's voice called from behind the door. Will replied with a loud "I'm up" then the sound of Auntie T's footsteps walking away was all that was left.

Her eyes were bleary and she felt like lying on this warm bed forever; it was soft, warm, and was rising and falling rhythmically…it also smelled a lot like fresh air…wait a second, beds don't move! Will's eyes snapped open wide; she sat up quickly, earning an 'Oaf' sound from under her. Wizardmon lay underneath her, rubbing his eyes slowly with a quiet groan, almost like he didn't realize that Will was practically lying on him. The moment his green eyes opened he stared, no quite sure what to say…think…do…

"Morning?" He asked weakly, waving his hand slightly at her. Will's eyes widened tenfold before she jumped off him, Wizardmon grunted in a bit of pain as Will's knee punctured a bit of his stomach…alright, his whole stomach.

"Sorry, sorry, I said I was sorry!" Will whispered fiercely as she awkwardly climbed off the bed and stood beside it, eyes on the floor. Wizardmon felt his face flush under the cloak piece; he rushed off the bed, almost knocking into Will in the process to get to the window, "I'm going to *uhem* um…patrol, call when you need me."

Wizardmon slipped the large window open and flew out. Will, suddenly feeling very brave, ran to the window and called his name; he appeared within seconds, hovering in front of her. "Thank you f-for staying with me last night and for comforting me," She said quietly, bowing her head when she felt her cheeks go aflame. "I really needed that."

"That's what friends do," Wizardmon smiled warmly from under his cloak; glad that she couldn't see his flushed face. He felt his stomach tighten when her face suddenly tinged with pink. He reached out and barely skimmed his gloved hands over her left cheek; she stiffened, face reddening even more. Before Will could say anymore, he left. With a slight nod of her head, Will made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where Auntie T was drinking from a large water bottle and eating fruit; Maggie was chomping on cereal.

"Morning," Will said, stretching her arms over her head; body cracking in return. The pair in the kitchen looked up and replied simultaneously, "Good morning," They looked at each other then laughed.

"So what's the plan for today?" Will asked, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"Well, I was going to drop you and Maggie off at school, then go over to see where your father was." Auntie T said while rubbing her stretched sweater across her swollen belly.

Will stopped set the milk down on the table with a thud, "No, you can't go find Dad without me; that's that."

"Please Will, don't fight with me," Auntie T practically wined, "I just want you and your sister to be safe. From what you told me your father obviously didn't know you, if you walk back in that apartment then what will happen if he still doesn't remember you?"

Will was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Alright, I get it…I just want you to be safe too, you do have a baby on the way."

Auntie T smiled slightly, rubbing her stomach absent mindedly, "Well, if you feel that way…I guess I can call a friend…"

"Do it! Please!" Will said loudly before turning a slight pink then eating more of her cereal. Auntie T chuckled quietly before getting up to her house phone. She dialed the phone before someone answered on the other line.

"Hi Antero are you busy? Oh good, well can you come over and do me a favor? Um…it's about my brother…yes…wow your that close? Okay, good, see you soon; bye." She hung up the phone before glancing at Will with light brown eyes. "My friend Antero is coming over in five minutes, he's a detective who actually worked on your mom's missing person case. He's a good guy…and he's friends with the bastard who knocked me up…" She whispered so quietly that Will couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Will asked, taking another bite of cereal.

"Nothing!" She sang, "There's an extra change of clothes in my room that you can borrow. Now hurry up you two, he'll be her any second!" Will took one last bite of her cereal before washing it in the sink, after she put her bowl in the dishwasher she ran upstairs to get ready. By the time Will had run a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth and was pulling on to long of pants; the doorbell rang. She rushed to throw on a tee-shirt that was too big for her chest before running downstairs.

'_We're leaving soon Wizardmon, when I get dropped off at school I'd like it if you could follow my Aunt and see if she'll be fine. Okay?'_

'…_**Understood, but inform the others of our situation and ask them to protect you for the time being. I won't be long.'**_

'_Okay, see you soon,'_

Will broke off the link as she reached the end of the stairs, but as she rounded the corner she skidded to a halt. "Holy crap…"

The man who was standing next to Will's pregnant Aunt was beyond built; he's waist was almost as big as a hundred year old tree while his arms were flexing underneath the leather jacket on his broad shoulders. His skin was an olive tone, black hair was cropped close to his head, but when his eyes snapped to Will she almost peed herself. His eyes were black, not just a dark brown or dark grey, but a true black as night black!

"Um…Hi there…" Will said awkwardly, blue eyes wider then saucers.

"Hello, I am Antero, you must be Willow Monroe." His deep accented voice practically sent Will tumbling to the floor; he was intimidating beyond belief!

Auntie T smiled brightly, "Alrightly then, let's get going!"

**AN: Well listen to this! Antero is Finish and his name means warrior; which I picked for the irony heehee. To let you guys know, Auntie T has been prego for a while (around eight months actually) and she got knocked up by her ex-boyfriend; but I love her anyway! R&R guys new chapter by sometime next Sunday, if not then at least by next Wednesday! **


	9. Never Ending Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…but if I did than Wizardmon would NOT have died and he would have had a bigger role in it!**

**AN: Holy shit guys….please don't kill me! I'm soooo incredibly sorry! I really have no excuse for not writing a chapter so I'm giving you permission to scold me *cringes and whimpers pitifully* and things aren't looking too bright on updating quickly either ha-ha school sucks ball! Oh, btw, Will's Dad (Jack) really does have MPD (multiple personality disorder) and I'm just gonna save you the trouble and tell you that he has two personality's other than his normal one…if his normal one really is his normal one . And this chapter introduces Sorrow Jack while the other chapter showed Protective/Angry Jack. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 9: Never Ending Nightmare

"The apartment is just ahead," Auntie T said to Antero as they walked down the hallway of the apartments. After dropping the girls off at their school the couple went out to find Jack, taking as much precaution as Will said. When they reached apartment 224 Auntie T stopped to take a deep breath; looking at Antero as she did so.

"You don't have to do this Tashanee," Antero said as he nudged her out of the door way, taking position in front of the door.

"He's my brother; of course I have to do this. And didn't I tell you not to call me Tashanee; you know I hate it." She pouted while crossing her arms.

Antero snickered in response before a mask of concentration overruled him. He gave Auntie T a look before knocked loudly on the wood. Nothing happened for a few minutes before the sound of shuffling and cursing rose from beyond the door. The door flung open and Jack stood there in all his messy glory; brown locks were shrew across his forehead, his grey stain infested t-shirt was half tucked in faded blue jeans with the ends slightly torn.

Jacks brown eyes widened at the sight of the stout figure in front of his door, "Antero…can I help you?"

"Jack!" Auntie T popped her head out from around the corner of the doorframe.

Jack seemed to visibly relax at the sight of his sister but he kept his eyes trailed on the large man in the leather jacket, "Tashanee…what brings you around?"

"Well, last night you're two girls came knocking upon my door… I couldn't help but wonder why?" She asked bluntly before softening her gaze at her younger brother; it hurt her to see him like this, he was her younger brother after all. "Jack, when you're girls came to me last night; they were both shaken up pretty bad. Will said that if she hadn't have gone out the fire escape with Maggie then you would have hurt them. I just want to know what happened."

Jack grimaced then backed away from the door, motioning for them to come inside. They followed him into a slightly dinged living room, "You can sit down if you want; this is going to be long."

Antero looked at Tashanee before sitting next to her on a navy colored couch. He knew Jack had been spiraling downward since he couldn't afford for a private detective to find his wife but he didn't think that it had gotten this bad. Secretly, Antero was still looking into Jack's wife's missing person case, only because he respected Tashanee and her family, and he was secretly interested in Jack's case. His wife had gone to work but hadn't come home; just like that. But from the way that he and his apartment looked, it was no surprise that his two girls were running away. Antero ran his practically black eyes over the wrecked room; the carpet was stained, there was a pile of dishes building up in the tiny kitchen; its linoleum was cracked as well. The place was almost as sad looking as its owner.

"I was scolding Willow last night, she was being so unruly for some reason; telling me that I had forgotten about her mother, my _wife_! What did she want to hear? That I've lost my last job and can't hold onto another one, that I'm virtually broke and can't find her mother! Let alone get my baby girls food for the week! Their school fees barley got paid!" Jack said exasperatedly, running his hands threw his brown locks. "Then I…I freaked out I guess…I don't know! One minute Will was starting to talk about…getting group therapy or something then I was lying on the couch this morning. My house looks like it's gone to shit and the girls were gone…I thought that Will had taken Maggie to school but apparently not."

Auntie T adjusted herself, swollen belly sticking farther out. "We're you…drinking last night?" Jack shook his head, wiping his hand across his unshaved chin. "Alright…alright…so you were talking to Will then woke up on the couch? You didn't black out, I sure the girls would have called the police if that were to happen, and you weren't drunk. You don't remember anything at all?"

"No...What did Will say I did?" Jack asked while worrying his lip until it started to turn a deep shade of red.

"You tried to hit her…so she ran," Auntie T said slowly, like she was talking with one of her patients. "Then she made it to Maggie's room and left with her down the fire escape. You were completely unresponsive to their calls."

Jack covered his mouth with his hands, eyes lowered to the ground. How could this have gone to hell so fast? He was trying his hardest, at least his body thought so. Just…everything always came down to how horrible of a person he was…let alone father. 'Mary should never have gone to work that day…she'd still be here and this wouldn't be happening. Will…how could I have ever hit any of my babies? How did I not even remember that?' Jack thought, running his hands through his brown locks. It was his fault…always his fault…

After a few minutes of continuative silence Tashanee stood up, pulled out a small card the color of cream and put in on the coffee table in front of him. "I think…I think that you should see me a few days a week at the office; just for observation. And the girls should stay with me for a while…until this blows over, I mean."

Jack kept his eyes glued to the ground but nodded anyway; he was already screwing up big time 'I might as well give up…' he thought bitterly before murmuring, "Alright…"

Antero watched as Tashanee put her hand on her brother's shoulder, "It's for the best…give yourself some time to find a new job, take a load off for a while; visit me at the office a few times this week. I'll take good care of the girls until then."

When Jack didn't say anything else Tashanee let her hand drop to her side with a slight frown. She looked at Antero then, started for the door, Antero was a step behind her but it didn't stop him from clapping his own hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack slid his detached brown eyes at Antero's hand.

"You'll get through this, my friend. Just think of your girls and hope." Antero pitched in before letting his hand slide off of Jack's shoulder, the door clicked behind him. Jack still sat in his chair, motionless. This was atrocious; this could not be happening…it had to be a dream…no…a nightmare.

"Wake up…" he muttered, his breath masking most of the two syllables. "Wake up!" he said more forcefully, bringing his callused hands to slap himself hard in the face. He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing them as hard as he could before opening them with a snap, his pupils enlarging, almost taking up his whole iris. His eyes darted around the room, everything was still the same.

He snarled at himself, yanking his brown mop until he felt pain and heard a few snaps and rips. "NO, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP NOW!"

"Willow, you have a call in the office." The teacher said as she hung up her school phone. Will's brows furrowed in worry as she stood up from her seat between Sam and Carlos. They both gave her confused looks but she just shrugged in answer. Her teacher handed her a pass as she left the classroom and walked down the hallway to the office. Once she was dropped off by Auntie T and Antero she had immediately filled Sam and Carlos in on the most recent events.

They were, of course, both shocked and worried about Will's wellbeing but they were grateful to Wizardmon and were silently sending him thanks. Will also didn't let out the matter of her sister; now that Maggie knew about the Digimon being real than she might be targeted by Piedmon. All three agreed that Maggie was to meet the other members of the gang and start coming to the 'conferences' they decided that they should start every day after school in the park.

Will rounded the corner that led to the door of the office, once she pushed her way in she went up to the front desk. The lady at the office raised her eyebrow at Will, "Are you Willow Monroe?"

"Yeah, who's…?" Will started to ask but the woman pointed her long painted nails at a black phone on the other side of the counter. "Just press line two and you'll be able to talk."

Will's mouth made an 'o' shape before she went to the black phone and pressed the number two, "Hello?"

"Will, is that you?" Auntie T's voice came from the other end.

"Yeah, what's happened? Did you visit my Dad?"

"Well…he didn't remember what happened after a while of talking to you…but I recommended him to stop at the office ever once and a while. You and Maggie are going to be staying with me for a while until I can be sure if he has MPD…or if this blows over."

"But…is that safe for him? Is he, like, suicidal?" Will asked, angling her body to the wall and dropping her voice to a whisper as the office lady glanced curiously at her.

"I can't prescribe him anything yet until I know what's wrong, you know that. But I did ask Antero to drop by every once and a while. You're father just needs time, Willy, so calm down. We're going to drop by the apartment after I pick you two from school so we can get some of your things."

Will nodded, "Okay, but after the apartment would you mind dropping Maggie and I off at the park. I…" Will thought for a moment, quickly making a lie…a half lie really, "I want to break this to Maggie gently?"

"Of course, of course and just call me when you get done. Oh, and don't stay out too late!" Auntie T said, almost like an afterthought.

Will smiled half-heartedly, "Alright, we'll see you then." Auntie T chirped a quick good-bye then Will hung up and left the office, taking her time to get back. This seemed…almost like a dream…a much screwed up dream that seemed to be taking a turn down nightmare lane. Why this was happening now was beyond Will but she didn't think that she'd be able to handle this without Wizardmon or the others.

She walked back in the classroom and took her seat between Sam and Carlos, "It was my Auntie T; we're living with her for a while until my dad can…settle? I'm not too sure what just happened. Oh, and I have to get some stuff from the apartment but I'm coming to the meeting tonight."

"Hum, it doesn't sound too bad." Sam said with a nonchalant shrug, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Maybe he just snapped out of stress? My mom did that once…she was breaking bottles of perfume and bending forks and shit like that for a whole two hours, then she was even more pissed 'cause she broke all that crap."

"What made her snap?" Will asked.

"Her phone had a blank screen so she couldn't take her calls or whatever and even after she charged it for an hour it was still blank." Sam chuckled, "Turns out that the phone had just been turned off, but it still made her flip her shit."

Carlos and Will laughed along with him, "Yeah, Amiga, this might blow over real soon. Are we meeting your sister tonight?"

"Yeah, my Auntie T is going to drop us off but we won't be able to stay to long, I don't want her worrying like my Dad did. This might be a cycle…only instead of a full grown man I'm working around a moody pregnant Aunt." Will lay her head on the octagonal lab table; the lab sheet completely forgotten.

"Yeah, this can't be a cycle or your Aunt might freak out…we might even have to tell her some time." Carlos said, twirling his pencil around his fingers.

When Carlos said that, Will shot her head up off the table, her dark blue eyes were wide. "No, we cannot tell her or anyone about the Digimon! They could be targeted by Piedmon; Maggie is the only outsider to know. As much as it pains me to say this, I'm kind of glad it was Maggie and not some adult, Maggie is easier to deal with and more understandable."

"True…but Maggie doesn't have a Digimon to protect her." Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wizardmon will help me protect her, vice versa." Will said, looking down at her blank lab paper. She quickly filled it in until Carlos suddenly asked, "Why do you call your Aunt, Auntie T?"

"Her name is kind of crazy, my grandparents were lucky to have my Dad and Aunt; my grandma couldn't get pregnant easily. So on Christmas Eve my grandparents had their first child, Auntie T, and they named her Tashanee." Will cracked a grin, "It means 'Wonderful one born on Christmas' but they had my Dad and named him Jaxson, with an 'x' but he preferred to be called Jack."

Sam smirked, "That sucks but I guess bad names run in the family, right _Willow_?"

"Yeah, ewe, apparently I was conceived under a Willow tree…self-explanatory." Will said, making a look of disgust. "Maggie had the normal name; Margret."

"That's weird," Carlos said, making a confused face. Will just hummed in agreement before the bell rang, signaling the last bell. Carlos parted ways from Will and Sam to go to gym class while the two walked together to Journalism. For the most part, the class went by relatively quickly for Will; they just watched a video on Steven Glass. When class was over, Will waved to Sam as he walked out the front doors while Will started her walk to the elementary school. It was right across the street so she'd catch Maggie before the little girl could get on the bus.

Will was right; Maggie was walking on the sidewalk to the yellow buses, "Maggie!"

Maggie looked up at her name being called and smiled at Will; she looked across the street before running over to her. She wrapped her small arms around Will, smiling into her upper stomach. "What's up?"

"Auntie T is taking us to her house and we're going to be living with her for a while, Daddy needs a little time to himself since he doesn't feel well." Will said as Maggie looked up at her face, arms still wrapped about Will.

"Daddy's sick? What's he got? The flu?" Maggie asked while detangling herself from Will.

"He's just…not emotionally fit…he's just really sad and needs to be alone for a while." Will said as they walked back to the pick-up area out front of the high school. Maggie gave a nod, slipping her hand into Will's.

"_Willow?"_

Will stopped in her tracks as she heard Wizardmon's pleasant voice thrum through her mind. She didn't even realize that she said his name aloud, "Wizardmon?"

"Ooh, Wizardmon is here? Is he coming over?" Maggie asked excitedly.

Will shushed her and listened intently as Wizardmon started talking, _"Willow, your Aunt and her friend are alright, but your father is…just not emotionally equip. I stayed after a little bit and…well; your father might think that he's in a dream. He might try and 'wake' himself up, if you understand what I mean. Your Aunt is just pulling into the circle; you need to hurry before your father hurts himself!"_

Will's eyes widened, "We've got to hurry, Maggie, come on!" Will started running for the end of the circle, Maggie being dragged behind. Within seconds Will found the car, Auntie T's friend was still with her. Will practically through Maggie in the backseat, quickly taking place beside her.

"Auntie T, we have got to go back to the apartment! Pronto!" Will cried, quickly buckling herself in. "I think Dad is going to hurt himself!"

"W-what are you talking about? He was fine when we left; we're going back there anyway…just hold on, there's a lot of traffic at your school." Auntie T said concern tingeing her voice.

"Screw traffic!"

"Willow! Watch your mouth! I'm getting out as fast as I can. There," Auntie T maneuvered out of the circle, "Better?"

"No! Step on it, we have to get to the apartment fast!" Will said, she thanked Wizardmon with so much enthusiasm that she could feel him trying to send herself waves of forced composure. Auntie T did drive fast to the apartment, going six or seven past the speed limit. Before the car was even parked, Will had jumped out of the car and was running past the elevator to the emergency stairs. Once she got to the fourth floor she ran to apartment 224 and knocked on the door, "Dad, it's me open up!"

When he didn't come to the door Will grabbed a piece of the wall and pulled it off, showing a hidden crevasse. She quickly took out the spare key and opened the door with a slam, "DAD!" She ran down the hallway, glancing in her room and Maggie's than slamming open the master bedroom door.

"Dad! Oh thank God," Jack lay on the bed, face staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. He was still in the stained grey shirt and ripped jeans. Will quickly ran to the side of his bed and shook him, "Dad, get up! What'd you do?"

His eyes were dull, the brown seemed to blend with his dark pupil, and they slowly responded to his daughter's voice; sliding to her form, "…Willow…" His hand slowly reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek, Will hadn't even felt herself begin to cry but she was, silent tears falling down her face.

"Daddy…please don't scare me like this…get up." Will demanded, her voice cracking. Her Dad didn't look like the man he was, not the intimidating killer from yesterday or the yelling man who always tried to please his family. No, he was obviously broken; broken and hopeless.

He lied still for a while, everyone rushing in as he lay motionless on the bed. Auntie T rushed to his side and started on him, "His pupils are extremely dilated, Jack look at me," He slowly did, "Did you take anything? Any drugs?"

"It's a never ending nightmare," He started to babble, Auntie T made a motion to Antero to call an ambulance. "Never ending nightmare…stopped it…I had to stop it…make it end…" He started to hit himself on the chest feebly, "wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Will pressed her hand to her stomach and mouth, feeling like she would throw up. She got to her feet and ran out of the room, out of the apartment, out of the complex. "W-wizardmon, W-w-wizardmon!" She cried hoarsely as she made it out of the emergency staircase, her chest wracking sobs was starting to make it hard to breath. Arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her to a hard chest. Wizardmon whispered kind words in her ear as she sobbed in his chest, clutching him like he was her life line.

"H-h-he…h-he…" She tried to say something but all that came out were hiccups and sobs. Wizardmon shushed her, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her, he could feel her heart trying to slow down and beat at a normal rhythm, trying to beat like his. Wizardmon blinked his bright eyes when he suddenly felt a flow of warmth from her into him.

When he came to Earth he wasn't sure what challenges would have awaited him…now it was even clearer than ever. This girl was more than just a troubled teen; she was more than an angst story; though it seemed like this train wreak was just full of torment. No, in that moment when the wave of warmth flowed like water between the two, it seemed like destiny was telling them that they were almost there, that something important was going to start.

He hugged her closer and closed his own eyes. Things would be much more different soon; he could feel it. But for now…for now he'd let her cry.

**AN: Stay tuned for the next chapie! I won't make you all wait as long as I did, soo sorry :} heehee**


	10. Don't I get a prize?

**Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon…grrr!**

**P.S. Thank you all for reviewing an even reading this! I feel like this whole story is a big ball of messiness and angst! I might re-write chapters too if I ever get around to it. R&R guys!**

Chapter 10:

Will had to cancel her and Maggie's meeting with the boys, her father's bipolar personalities were too strenuous for her family's emotions right now; having hidden meetings behind Auntie T's back didn't seem like what everyone wanted. Secrets were one thing, but lying was another. So here they were, the hospital for the second time in a year, only this time it wasn't for an ultrasound of Tashanee's baby.

Jack was lying, unconscious, in a starch white hospital bed in a white walled room with lime green draperies. Will sat with Maggie on hard plastic green seats; Maggie curled into Will's side as she tried to get comfortable. Wizardmon left just as soon as Will was in his arms, Auntie T followed quickly behind Willow, so Wizardmon hastily slipped from Will's grasp. As he stood atop the hospital building, he couldn't help but want to hold her again…the feeling overwhelming him was almost a _yearning_ for her touch. Will herself was starting to feel like she was going into something akin to withdraw; it was strange how she missed Wizardmon's being around her; his smell and light caresses as he had tried to calm her. Yeah, she missed those for some reason.

A plumb nurse in dark blue scrubs exited the door Jack was being held in. The nurse, deemed Linda from her nametag, looked up from her clipboard to Auntie T. "We gave him a light sedative to calm him down and a muscle relaxer since he was…fighting so much. He'll be fine but we will have to keep him for a 24 hour observation."

"Did he take anything? His pupils were extremely dilated when he was at the apartment." Auntie T said to the nurse while rubbing her swollen belly nervously.

The nurse looked through a few papers on her clipboard before shaking her head and looking back up, "No, he wasn't on anything at all plus his pupils were extremely narrow when we were transporting him here. Come to think of it, one of the paramedics did say something about him acting…dopy, was it? I'm not sure, but he wasn't taking anything."

"Alright, well, thank you then." Tashanee said to the nurse as she walked past to check on her other patients. Could this day get any weirder? Auntie T could only wonder.

**&&Piedmon&&**

"Ah ha!" Piedmon exclaimed, clenching his gloved fists on his noble chair. "I know why that girl looks so familiar!" He chuckled ominously as he placed a name with the face in his head. Ooh, how delicious this has turned out to be! He may not have finished off those annoying pests called Digi-destine, but he did have a few _cards_ up his sleeve.

Piedmon sat upon his large chair made of stone and soft black fabric, drumming his long, slender fingers upon the armrest. If he wasn't in a good mood now than he would be; two of his followers, Goblimon, slinked into the room.

"Sir, we have news of our new cite." One said; the tuff of orange hair that usually topped their kinds head was actually purple. Piedmon waited, looking expectantly…and waited… "Well, get on with it! You two are trying my patients!"

The purple haired one scrambled for words, "Uh, the others and we were looking around. We found a Digi-portal, a continuous one."

Piedmon's ruby lips parted in a sharp smile upon hearing this, "Excellent, where is this portal? I would like to see it."

"Good, good! Its right under neither you, boss! Literally one floor level down in the exact room you are in!" Purple hair continued and followed as Piedmon stood up majestically, his lanky figure gliding across the room. Purple hair and his companion guided Piedmon through a hallway to a staircase which led to the next floor, lo and behold; the portal was right where Purple hair said it would be.

"Ooh, this day just keeps getting better and better!" Piedmon said as he stared at the large portal. It was almost a floating mass of pink mist, particles of light and data moving together as it stayed open in the random rift. This was indeed a sight that not many people had a chance to see, but then again Piedmon wasn't really a person. He turned swiftly on his heal and addressed the two Goblimon, "I want you to find the others and report back to me in the throne room in an hour. If Boogeymon isn't with the others when you all report…humm…than I'll absorb your data, now leave!"

The two Goblimon scrambled out of the room, relieved that they didn't have to deal with Piedmon anymore. The only thing worse than getting sent out from Piedmon's presence was for him to send you from his presence with a job to take care of and the two little Digimon were frightened to death when they heard that they had to round up everyone, including Boogeymon. And anyone knew that Boogeymon was the hardest mon to find, he was trying new pranks the moment that he was let into the human world, even Piedmon had a hard time keeping taps on the mon.

The frightened Goblimon scampered out of the building and went off to find the others. Meanwhile, Piedmon stared at the Digi-portal, a grin forming upon his painted face. This was perfect, a true succor since they came into this wretched world. The humans apparently had to stop construction on the building they used as headquarters; something about being in debt but Piedmon didn't really give much thought to it. They just needed a place to stay for the duration of their time here.

But this was even better! A Digi-portal, right under their noses! How outstanding! Lavished with the thought of having a Digi-portal, Piedmon decided that he would start moving his plans forward.

'_Now'_ Piedmon thought deviously, grinning with malic. '_Let's try to be…spontaneous!'_

The sun was falling in the distance, waiting for the ground to meet with the horizon. In less than an hour of Piedmon's order to get the Digimon, they started to arrive; only a few minutes until the sun was almost hitting earth. The two Goblimon's lead the other Digimon into the throne room; some looked nervous while other's looked…unscrupulous.

Piedmon stood up gracefully as the last mon came inside the room, "Welcome back, my fellow mon. Tonight is the most special night since we have arrived here, tonight is when havoc will be our witness and chaos will guide us."

The Digimon screamed, gurgled, squawked and made other noises of excitement upon hearing good news.

"As dusk approaches we will be off; you're objective is to dishevel the human community. Terrorize them, if you please. I want every human to be at a point beyond frightened, beyond the point of dread. We now have a new weapon in our hands; the Digi-portal!" More screams were emitted as Piedmon raised his hands, silencing them so he could continue in a serious manner. "If all goes well than we will have more comrades coming in the next few days but if you find any other fellow Digimon, recruit them. If they don't comply too orders, defeat them and absorb their data."

The Digimon present shuffled in an attempt to suppress their eagerness, but Piedmon saw right through it. He smirked at them before looking out the large window to his left; the sun finally hit the earth for its night's worth of slumber. He turned back to the Digimon and lifted his long gloved hands, "Now go! Let this pandemonium start!"

The Digimon all gave whoops and screeches of delight as they left through the doors, windows and hole in the ceiling.

"You two…come forth if you know what's good for you." Piedmon growled as the two Goblimon started to leave through the door; the purple haired one and his friend were just leaving with their brethren when Piedmon's chilling voice halted their movements. The two looked at each other, than at their siblings before scrambling to their master.

"S-sir?" The purple haired one asked timidly, his scratchy voice was distinctly worried.

"I was passing my eyes over everyone," Piedmon started, turning around to look at the window; shadows started to leap and fly in the distance, screams soon followed. "And do you want to know what I found?"

"…" The purple haired one looked at his brother worriedly; they jumped when Piedmon slammed his hand on the wall. Then slowly turned to them, a twisted smile on his thin lips, "I saw nothing...Boogeymon wasn't there. And what did I tell you two?"

They mumbled something quietly, eyes on the floor.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO!"

"If we didn't find Boogeymon than you'd absorb our data…" they both voiced quietly, eyes daring to look up at him.

"Correct…" He turned fully to them, "Then you know what happens next…CLOWN TRICK!" A ring of red fire appeared out of Piedmon's gloved hands and wrapped around the two young Digimon. They screamed in pain before their bodies suddenly dissolved into data. Piedmon absorbed them with a sigh and asked no one in particular: "You just have to do everything else these days, don't you?"

Piedmon walked out of the building, the sound of screams and shrieks filled the air as he started to walk down the street. A large smile graced his lips when he saw his minions chasing and, in some cases, physically assaulting them. This truly was _wonderful_~

"Boogeymon, Boogeymon, where are you now~" Piedmon asked thoughtfully as he wondered farther into the chaos filled city.

**&&WILL&&**

"Where are you going?" Auntie T asked as Will gently moved Maggie's head on her chair and stood up.

"I was going to get some fresh air and—" Will was suddenly cut off as a large cluster of nurses and a few doctors ran briskly through the hallway in an almost panic stricken state. The nurse that was with them after they got Jack emitted in the hospital, Linda, grabbed Auntie T by the shoulders "We are evacuating the hospital and leaving the city."

"W-what, why, what's going on?" Auntie T asked, Antero stood up next to her and removed the nurse's hands from Tashanee's shoulders.

"There are monsters attacking the city and their coming this way! The military is going to be coming in soon, so we have to hurry and move all the patients out of the city! Now let's go!" Linda practically yelled, rushing in to help the others move Jack's bed. Will's eyes widened, she could almost _feel_ Wizardmon tense up.

"What do you mean Monsters?" Will asked quickly over the mass of people and patients coming down the suddenly crowded hallway.

"I don't know! Just…just MONSTERS!" someone answered her question as they passed her. Will felt a small hand squeeze her own. Maggie looked up with innocent brown eyes but there was something different as Maggie squeezed Will's hand, almost like an understanding connection was made at the touch. Will nodded at Maggie, kissing her little hand, "Take care of Daddy and Auntie. I _promise _that I'll be back."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, making her seem much older than what she really was. "I'll hold you to that."

With one last look in her eyes, Will left Maggie as she sprinted to the exit staircase at the other end of the hallway. She flipped out her phone and started pressing buttons as she ran up the staircase. Not even a second after the first ring Sam picked up: "_Get your ass over to the city, Piedmon is running around with his minions! I'm still pissed at you, by the way!"_

"Okay, okay, we're on our way!" Will snapped her phone shut as she reached the rooftop staircase. The moment she burst through the doorway Wizardmon was waiting. He looked at her than the city in the distance, a series of screams echoing close by.

"This," He started in his soothing voice, "is your choice. I go where you go."

"Then we'll go, right now. Bad shit keeps happening to us and quite frankly, I'm done with it." Will huffed angrily. Wizardmon complied, scooping her up in his arms and quickly shooting into the sky. They flew high enough to be past the tops of the buildings but just high enough to get a birds-eye-view on the situation at hand. Digimon Will had never seen before were tormenting humans relentlessly; ripping their hair, shooting fireballs at their asses, chasing them, and even ganging up on them to push them around.

"This is a disaster! What the hell does Piedmon think he's doing?" She asked Wizardmon as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked behind him; Digimon were throwing human belongings out of windows.

"I bet you two weeks of you reading aloud that its World domination. I'm just not sure how so many Digimon were in the area…let alone how they could hide most of their presence from me." Wizardmon mused in annoyance.

"What if they knew you were around so they stayed away from us?" Will offered with a shrug. Wizardmon wondered if that was a possibility, but he had to have sensed other Digimon in the area, there were too many of them to not know. Wizardmon placed that thought in the back of his mind as Will suddenly pointed to the ground; Sam and Carlos were defending people and using their partners to fight the crazed Digimon.

Will gasped quietly and felt her face go red as Wizardmon swung Will to one arm, holding her butt in the hook of his arm. With his other hand free he pulled out his staff and yelled, "Electric Squall!" the lightning effectively scared the lesser Digimon away from their friends. Wizardmon dropped to the ground then let Will down on her feet. She fanned her shirt quickly in an attempt to cool herself, that didn't work to well seeing as she was still blushing like mad.

"Grasias a dios! We thought you two would never come!" Carlos said before shouting words of confidence to Bearmon.

"Yeah it took you two long enough!" Dracomon yelled from his fight with a Coronamon. He quickly smashing his tail into Coronamon's head with a defining snap, before Coronamon's head even slackened, he was dissolved into data.

"Sorry, we were just getting the news!" Will shouted back angrily, "At least I told you guys that I wasn't going to the meeting!"

"Can't you see," Sam said with a wild cackle, "this _is _the meeting!"

Will stared at Sam as he punched a Digimon nearest to him. She truly worried for this boy, _really worried._ "Alright already, enough with the chatter! Let's just find Piedmon and finish this crazy shit!" Will yelled back, her voice cracking slightly.

"But I found you first!" A voice cackled from behind the group. Piedmon's garnet eyes glinted off from the rising moon in a malicious way. "Don't I get a prize?"

**AN: Well…slap me in the face and call me a clown…this whole chapter felt rushed! I really didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter but I decided "Hey, let's get a throw down started (aka world domination)!" Now I know what your all thinking "When will the actual romance start!?" Well this story is slow moving, if you couldn't tell, and the whole 'slow' part of this is how Will needs to heal herself with making friendships first…Romance later…so for now it will just be fluff but Wizardmon will be noticing his feeling for her much quicker than she will.**

**Boogeymon: Why da hell did ya put me in 'ere?**

**Me: Because you play an important part, silly! And you aren't even in this chapter!**

**Boogeymon: I'm still confused as hell d'ough…**

**Me: Whatever…Oh my lovely readers I want you to know that there may be a few one-shots coming if I can't find my muses and just want to write crap!**

**Wizardmon: Ink…just get off the computer and go to bed already…and stop writing down our dialogue!**

**Me: Alrighty than! R&R guys!**


	11. Coredramon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did I'd totally give more screen time for Wizardmon and these characters that I used! Amen!**

**On another note….Holy shit, I'm soooooo so so sorry! Life has been busy and I can't really make up for not updating….you may yell at me if you deem necessary. And thank you readers (shout out to: Liz, The Fire Magician, .982, Latina shewolf, and sisterawesomenes….I don't know if I can do shout outs but I'll do them anyway! Thank you!) your all's support is incredible!**

Chapter 11:

Maggie cried out as someone bumped into her, knocking her to the ground with a loud thud; she glanced up and watched the tall IV flow down the hallway in the river of people. Her hip throbbed with pain as others pummeled past her, almost trampling her were it not for her body being pressed against a door of a hospital room. Quickly she opened the door and fell into the room, away from the crowd of people flooding the hallway. She slammed the door shut, her face red and honey eyes filled with disbelief. Only moments after Will had left, more nurses and patients were rushed down the hallway; military personnel in tow.

Auntie T had grabbed Maggie's hand to herd her out of the building with the others but Maggie slipped out of her grasp, trying to push through the crowd to her father. Auntie T and Antero's voices faded away as Maggie forced her way to her father, like a salmon swimming upstream. Maggie's honey eyes trained on her father's tall IV as it started to rush towards her the only problem was that her father was on the other side of the hallway. With a deep breath Maggie had shoved her way through the crowd when someone knocked into her and she fell; not even making it away from the door she had slumped against.

So here she was, sitting against the thick wooden door with her legs pulled tight to her chest and her eyes tearing up. She had failed Will; she couldn't keep her family together. Maggie wondered what Will would think of when she got back…_if_ she got back.

'No, no, _when_ she got back!' She thought fiercely, her fists clenching. Will would always be by her side, she promised, and when Will promises; she means it. Maggie wondered how Will was doing; if Wizardmon was protecting her like he vowed. She knew that, somewhere deep inside, Wizardmon would protect her sister with all his being so she truly didn't have to worry about him intentionally hurting Will. But unintentional things were a different story entirely.

Maggie was pulled out of her thoughts when blood curling shrieks emitted from the hallway, the sounds seeping through the thick wooden door. She froze when inhuman sounds resonated from the hall, mixing with the sounds of human terror and feet hammering the linoleum. She quickly, but silently, scuttled away from the door after quietly locking it. On her hands and knees she crawled in between two filing cabinets, pressing her back against the wall while her ears strained to hear the commotion outside.

"Please be over…" She whispered to herself, pressing her palms against each other and shut her eyes tightly.

Not even a minute after uttering those three words the doorknob shook hard; deep voices leaked through the wooden door. Maggie knew what was going to happen even before the one's shaking the doorknob thought of it; she stood up and silently grabbed a scalpel from a plastic tub on one of the cabinets, holding it tightly in her hand in anticipation.

Then, a second after the voices stopped, the door was kicked open; hitting the wall with a loud bang! Maggie pressed herself closer to the wall, her free hand clamping over her mouth; scalpel poised and ready. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched the two figures walk into the hospital room; both were completely…completely…Maggie was unsure of how to describe them other than saying that they were just so…so…_inhuman_.

Maggie's eyes trailed on them as they walked farther into the room. She noted that one was tall, taller than her by at least a head, and, from the angel she was standing at, it looked like a demon. From behind its wings witched and tail flashed back and forth as it scanned the room in front of it.

"I don't see anything here…but we did smell a human in here...didn't we?" Maggie felt her muscles tense up as they talked about smelling her. An old instinct suddenly awakened within Maggie, one she'd start to get used to; fight or flight? Maggie's eyes flickered to the smaller one, its voice reedy and high pitched. She could take this one on; it looked like a bunny rabbit for goodness sake!

"We did!" The demon threw his head back, laughing manically for a moment before his laughter died down to chuckles. "The human's here…its right behind us actually, see Terriermon?" The pair turned about slowly to Maggie, the demon pointing the end of his black trident at her slightly shaking figure.

"Wow, I didn't even see it!" The little rabbit said in complete astonishment, scratching one of its long ears in wonder. It always amazed him how Boogeymon had a better nose them him. Terriermon hobbled along with Boogeymon, who was laughing again. As they approached the little human, Boogeymon grinned; sharp teeth flashing at her.

"Hey, little human," Boogeymon said. Maggie didn't even suppress a shiver at his voice; rough and scratchy, like nails on a chalk board. "Ya seem scared of us? Why's that?"

"S-stay away from me; I'm warning you!" Maggie yelled, holding the scalpel in front of her with shaking hands. Boogeymon's glowing yellow gaze slipped from the young girl to wink at Terriermon, who giggled in mischief.

"You're warnin' us, seriously? I really doubt that little _knife_, or whateva you call it, will protect ya from us?" Boogeymon took his trident in his three fingered hand and spun it like it was no big deal. Maggie let out a shriek as Boogeymon stopped the spinning, the sharp ends of the trident pointing at her. "Human, you've got nothin' on us."

"W-what are you going to do? N-now that y-you have me?" Maggie asked, her voice shaking. She was certain that they could hear her heart, it was beating so loud. Her eyes started to sting as tears of fright collected; she didn't dare to move to brush the tears away, fearful that the demon Digimon would plunge his trident in her neck.

Boogeymon laughed again before it slowly faded away; his face growing less mischievous, more confused. "Huh…"

"Uh, hey, Boogeymon, you okay?" Terriermon asked, his furry features growing concerned as his friend's own face started to draw a blank. Terriermon glanced at the little human; she was still scared, tears ran down her face still, the scalpel was held loosely in her hand, but her face was also one of confusion. "Boogeymon, what do you want do with her?"

Finally Boogeymon looked at Terriermon and answered with his scratchy voice; he seemed far off almost like an afterthought, "Well we _do_ 'ave her…so, what _do_ we do with her?"

Maggie's face scrunched up in a 'what the hell is going on' face before Boogeymon looked back at her, "Hey, human, why were ya hidin' here?"

"I-I was almost crushed by the crowd…I hid…" She answered him, her voice still shaky seeing that Boogeymon still hadn't put his trident down. As Boogeymon nodded like he understood, Maggie caught Terriermon's little black eyes; he seemed as befuddled as she was.

"Lemme see…hum…ya look kind of familiar…don't she, Terriermon?" Boogeymon asked him as he looked Maggie over. Her dark hair met her shoulders and her honey colored eyes gleamed with anxiety and tears. "Are ya one of those tamers?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Piedmon was talking about that tamer girl; the one with Wizardmon!" Terriermon recalled excitedly, clapping his small paws together. "He said something about her having dark hair and…and….oh yeah, jewels as eyes!"

Boogeymon rubbed his large nose thoughtfully, humming quietly; his tail flicked back and forth in a thoughtful pattern. He pulled his trident away from her throat, letting its end hit the floor next to him with a loud clunk. He looked at Maggie closer, his golden eyes calculating. Maggie looked away in fear as she tried to press her back harder into the wall, wishing she was still with Auntie T and Antero, wishing that she hadn't left them for Father.

Boogeymon grabbed Maggie's left wrist, forcing her to drop the scalpel, than yanked her roughly from the corner. Her free hand tried to peal his own red hand off of hers, but Boogeymon's hand seemed to engulf hers. Terriermon followed them out of the hospital room where they started to walk down the hallway; Maggie struggling the entire way.

"Would ya stop strugglin'?" Boogeymon started, not even looking back at Maggie as she kept struggling. Maggie struggled harder, grunting in failed efforts to get her hand back. Boogeymon growled loudly before stopping in the middle of the hallway. He yanked Maggie closer to him, ceasing her struggling immediately; Maggie was now all ears to the demon Digimon in front of her.

"We're gonna go flyin' for a few minutes…I suggest that ya don't struggle while we're in the air. Ya might fall…or I'll drop ya, whateva comes first!" He grinned wickedly while watching all the color from Maggie rush out of her body. He quickly wrapped one arm around her small waist before jumping out of one of the many broken windows. Maggie screamed, slapping her hands over her eyes as they started falling to the ground. Boogeymon laughed hysterically as she screamed, he had let them fall a little bit longer than originally planned but her screams died down to shallow breaths as he flapped his wings and they took off in the air; Terriermon following closely behind.

**&&WILL&&**

Will grunted as she swung the stick she had picked up and tried to hit the floating Bakemon with a stick; it shrieked and dodged the blows. A ball of crackling fire zipped by, effectively hitting the Bakemon and turning it to data particles instantly. Will glanced to her left, where the fireball had come from, where Dracomon was fighting side by side with Sam. The pair didn't see the Numemon creeping upon them from behind them. Will charged over, stick held high in her hand, and swung at the Numemon with a battle cry. The Numemon fell over, unconscious.

"Thank you~" Sam sang to her before punching a low swing in the muzzle of an Agumon. Dracomon also voiced his gratitude before attacking another Digimon that got too close to Sam. Using her stick, Will stomped her way through the Digimon to where Wizardmon was attempting to fight Piedmon. The group had devised a plan that made Wizardmon, Bearmon and Carlos start to fight Piedmon while Will, Sam, and Dracomon covered them; fighting off the other Digimon that attempted to interfere with the others fighting Piedmon.

Now Will stood next to Carlos, watching as Wizardmon and Bearmon dodged Piedmon's rings of fire and mimicked attacks. Will felt like her heart was beating so fast that it was going to jump out of her chest; Wizardmon was giving his all, attacking Piedmon with his electricity then dodging the attacks. Carlos's own heart was beating, his muscles were tense as the feeling to fight grew with every punch and attack Bearmon preformed. He was glad that neither of the Digimon had been hurt, neither were feeling weak; adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"I see that nothing will sway you into giving up! Well, let's see if this changes your mind; Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled, spreading his hands out as large swords appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Bearmon cried, a sword slicing the cap off his head. He looked behind him to where his hat had been sliced up; the sword was lodged in the cement with his cap shred to pieces. His blue eyes caught Carlos's shocked gaze; he saw the cap episode too.

"Ha, ha, ha! Now what happens when you lose and ear? Is it _ear_ replaceable?" Piedmon laughed. Out of the corner of his red eyes he saw the wretched Wizardmon coming to attack him; sun staff raised high with electricity curling around it. "I grow bored of your failed attempts at killing me." Piedmon said with an uninterested sigh while spinning about; hands flashing up. "Ending Snipe!"

Lightning crackled to life in Piedmon's fingers before the ball that built up in his hands was shot at Wizardmon; a direct hit. Piedmon's booming laughter echoed in Will's ears; her chest felt hollow the moment the lightning hit her friend.

"WIZARDMON!" Will screamed, watching as her partner dropped from the sky, a thin trail of black smoke streaking behind him as he fell. Wizardmon hit the ground with a loud crack; the pieces of concrete concaved into a small crater. Will sprinted over to her partner and into the small crater. After hopping into the crater she knelt next to him, her hands carefully placing his unconscious head in her lap.

"Wizardmon…oh god…please…" Will whispered, running her hands lightly over his face; trying to coax him awake.

"And for the finishing touch," Piedmon announced in a ring master voice. He clapped his hands together; electricity crackled and gathered in his cupped gloved hands. "Ending Snipe!"

"NO!" Will screamed, quickly shielding Wizardmon's body as the great ball of electricity barreled towards them. She shut her jewel eyes tightly, her left hand found its way into his own motionless palm.

Within the crowd of screams that resonated, both human and Digimon, Will found her hearing trained on the screams of agony coming from Sam. It struck her heart like a whip; memories flashed by her within seconds, all the good memories, the memories she didn't realize that she lived for. She couldn't keep her promise to Maggie, or Wizardmon; she just hoped that they would forgive her.

Screams from both races started to blend together, into one loud, long wail. And at that moment, as if the only voice immune to being drowned by the wailing, Dracomon's higher pitched voice broke through the wailing, "Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Will didn't recognize the deep voice that, for only less than a second, blended with Dracomon's higher voice, then this…this Coredramon took over! And, as an afterthought, she realized that she hadn't been scorched to death.

"Strike Bomber!" The deep voice yelled out as the giant dinosaur smashed its tail with lightning speed in the electrical sphere; ricocheting it back at Piedmon. Piedmon flew back as his own attack rebounded back at him.

Righting himself back up, Piedmon glared at the Coredramon in front of him, "H-how is this even possible?" He muttered to himself, red eyes trying to throw daggers at the Digimon in front of him.

Coredramon laughed his voice deep and gravely, "Guess you really don't know anything about friendship! When Sam saw how helpless Will and Wizardmon were something inside him grew which made me grow in return. Sam's determination to help his friends gave me strength to digivolve into Coredramon. You like the new look, Sam?"

"Oh _hell_ yeah! So this is why we couldn't get you to digivolve earlier? You needed…_my_ motivation?" Sam asked, feeling proud of his giant friend; who knew all they needed was a push?

"You needed a push…but you get the point now." Cordramon chuckled at his young partner. "So let's say you and I finish this clown off?"

"Boo-yah!" Sam yelled, fist pumping the air as Cordramon roared at Piedmon, getting in a fighting stance. Cordramon opened his mighty jaw and a continuous blue flame spewed from his unhinged jaws, shooting right at Piedmon. Piedmon screamed at the flames engulfed him, but he moved away before Cordramon could get another blast.

Will watched with bated breath as her friends battled it out with Piedmon. The sudden groaning made her look down; Wizardmon was waking up.

"W-what happened?" He asked with his baritone voice, still groggy as he woke up. Will shook her head, tears welled up from her jewel like eyes. "Whoa!" Wizardmon said in surprise as Will wrapped him in a large hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you oh dear god, thank you!" Will whispered in his ear, hugging him tighter.

Wizardmon blushed lightly, "It was no problem, really…I just woke up."

Will pulled away and playfully slapped him on the arm but her eyes were still filled with unshead tears. "You aren't funny. I seriously thought we were going to die."

"I'm very sorry that I scared you so." He whispered softly back at her, brushing her dark wisps of bangs out of her eyes. She leaned into his touch and tried to ignore the loud brawl behind them.

"It's alright…at least we were together." She whispered back, smiling. Wizardmon smiled back, but their tender moment was broken as they heard Piedmon scream. They looked to where he was standing; his whole body was scorched and data particles were floating off of him.

"I…I can't lose! No!" He screamed, holding his side in pain.

"Anything is possible." Coredramon shrugged thoughtfully before opening his mouth again as a last blow. Piedmon grimaced and shut his eyes in defeat.

Before Coredramon could announce his last attack, a demon-like Digimon flew between the two. Coredramon closed his jaw as quickly as he opened it when the demon Digimon held something in front of him. In a scratchy voice the demon chuckled, "Ah, ah, ah! If ya shoot the boss, then I drop the girl!"

Whipping around Will felt the blood in her veins run cold and her heart turn to freeze when she saw who was screaming. Maggie, suspended in the air by at least 2 stories, was writhing in the arm of a demon Digimon. Maggie locked eyes with Will as she screamed, "Help me! Will! Help!"

**AN: Well I'm not promising that you'll get another chapter soon but I at least know for a fact that this story is going somewhere. I mean, I looked at the page number and was shocked! 52 pages! That's a great feat; for me at least! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	12. Author's Note of Love

**Author's Note:**

**Okie Dokie my lovely readers! Please don't kill me! I know that I've kind of fell off the side of the Earth but I am alive! This story is just long and I need some time to organize my shit! I did think about re-writing a few of the first couple chapters because there seriously was no thought into this plot! But I promise to you that this story is totally not dead! I just need to get back into the swing of things and get those friggen plot bunnies hopping again!**

**As a side note, I am pretty sure that this story is so friggen angsty that even I can't stand it! So within a few chapters, life for Will and her friends will become better; including for her father, whom I have a very special idea for MWAHAHAH! So don't freak out that I haven't been writing and the story will become lighter hearted!**

**I will try to update within this week or next week since I have spring break coming up very soon! So hold on my pretties! This might be a bumpy ride!**

**With Love and Metal,**

**Ink~**


	13. Goodbye Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything to do with Digimon!**

**Chapter 12: Goodbye Kiss**

"You coward," Coredramon yelled, "Hiding behind a little girl to win a fight!"

"No, my good Digimon, she…she…is just another piece of the puzzle." Piedmon chuckled thoughtfully before proclaiming loudly. "This girl is just one of the _many_ puzzles I have, many of the tricks up my sleeve!"

"Maggie…no…" Will whispered as she starting to stand up. She was still standing close to Wizardmon. "Piedmon, you've gone off the deep end! You've taken this too far!"

A grin manifested upon Piedmon's face; red lips parting into a vicious smile, "You can never go too far in a game, especially when you want to win. Bring the girl to me, Boogeymon."

Boogeymon flew over to his Master, Maggie squirming slightly while calling out to Will in a last attempt to try and be saved. Boogeymon quickly deposited Maggie in Piedmon's gloved hand; letting the little girl drop as soon as their bodies were hovering over his hand. Piedmon cupped Maggie so she wouldn't jump out; not that he thought she would.

Bringing the little girl close to his red orbs he smiled. "You and your sister look a lot alike!" He laughed, looking at Will wickedly; Will clenched her fists while gritting her teeth. "But her eyes are different than yours; more innocent…Oh, I cannot wait to see that innocence and light just _die_!"

"Let her go, Piedmon!" Carlos shouted, his own hands tightening into fists. Bearmon too slipped into an attack stance.

"None of you have any room to negotiate with me; if I want," Piedmon was smiling again, even as particles of data floated off of him. "I could just kill the girl right now. No negotiations...at least not from your pathetic kind."

Maggie shrunk back in fear as Piedmon leaned closer to her, "Please don't…" Maggie whimpered. There was no place to go but down to the cement below and, personally, she was too afraid to even look down. She knew she wasn't being brave, she'd almost do anything to get out of this situation and that was the thing that scared her most.

"Humm…Boogeymon," Piedmon started, glancing from Will to the other pesky tamers.

"Yup?" Boogeymon asked, fingers twitching on his titrant in excitement. He might get to fight! Hell yeah! Boogeymon couldn't remember the last time he had an actual fight with Digimon other than for gambling. A real fight ended in death and data…something he needed.

"I would like you to take the girl back to the Digital World. We will meet up at headquarters." Piedmon grinned, a plan slowly forming in his head as he deposited the stiff girl back into Boogeymon's arms.

Boogeymon flung the girl over his shoulder and ignored her small shriek. "Wait a sec', Boss! Put me out on da field, I wanna fight, not babysit a brat! I can help ya fight and—"

"Shut up!" Piedmon shouted, red eyes glaring at the young Digimon. "I gave you an order, so you will follow it! Is that understood?"

"…yes…sir…" Boogeymon's yellow eyes narrowed before he saluting to Piedmon and quickly shot off into the sky; Maggie's screams echoed through the empty night sky.

Will's eyes widened as she watched her sister quickly disappear into the dark clouds. Her hands clenched tightly as she tried to hold back the sting of tears. This can't be happening, not to her sister! Will looked directly at Piedmon, pointing a finger at him, "Y-you…I will _kill_ you! I will murder you for taking my sister!"

"Darling, I'm shaking in my boots." Piedmon smiled, his lip was split and a small trickle of blood ran down his chin.

Wizardmon held Will back as she tried to lunge at Piedmon, screaming, "I…I…YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Wizardmon held her elbows before forcefully pulling her against him, wrapping one of his arms around her waist while the other curled across her chest, holding her shoulder. She writhed against him, tears of anger slowly streaming down her face.

'_Wizardmon…I am going to kill him.'_

'…_**I understand that…'**_

'_But first we need to get Maggie back…'_

Wizardmon nodded and continued to hold her tightly, her body stiff as Piedmon laughed, "Well…this has been fun but I have things to do, sights to see, people to kill." He giggled before waving to them, "Ta-ta, I have bigger plans to get ready for…but don't think that I'm not done with you tamers!"

Piedmon grimaced in pain before the pain contorted into a broad smile of glee. He floated higher into the red tinted sky and let out one last bark of laughter before shooting off, disappearing completely into the night.

"Are you kidding me? He just...just left!" Sam yelled in disbelief, quickly punching a random Digimon in anger.

"Esto es simplemente impresionante…" Carlos mumbled sarcastically, hooking his hands behind his head while taking a deep breath. Bearmon looked at his partner before also sighing, so much for finishing the creep off.

Will was silent when Coredramon spoke, "We need to calm down and evaluate the situation."

Sam glared at his friend while snapped, "Okay, lemme evaluate this for you then. You are a giant friggen dinosaur, the city is torn in half because Digimon have overrun it, Will's sister has been taken to the Digital-world, and we didn't finish Piedmon off! So you tell me Coredramon, is that evaluated enough; because if that isn't then I can keep going!" Sam huffed, his face slowly growing red in frustration.

Coredramon rolled his ruby eyes, "Good, we're getting somewhere. Now maybe you can back it up to part one and calm down."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Coredramon, "Smartass."

"Let's take this fight somewhere else," Wizardmon said suddenly, pointing right behind the bickering pair. "And can we do this quickly please?"

Everyone looked in the direction that Wizardmon was showing them. Bright eyes and ominous shadows slowly filtered through the street and meandered around the corner of alleyways. Shadows soon melted into angry Digimon, their slow pace quickly turning into an all-out sprint; at the tamers and their partners, no less.

"Alright guys," Coredramon said, quickly scooping up his partner in one clawed talon while grabbing Bearmon and Carlos in the other. "Time for a flying lesson! Please keep all hands, feet, paws and or appendages in the palm of the giant dragon! Thank you for riding Coredramon airlines!"

"W-wait Coredra—MON! AHHH!" Sam yelled as they volley though the air. Coredramon's laughter echoed off the buildings as they flew higher.

Wizardmon also scooped Will into his arms, "That's our cue,"

Wizardmon's soft leather boots slipped of the asphalt and they were in the night sky within moments, the angry buzz of Digimon below them soon quieted. Will tightened her arms around Wizardmon's shoulder, resting her head in the crook of his neck with a sigh. She was no longer afraid for herself, but for sister and her partner…and friends… and family…and Earth…and the Digital-world. Oh shit.

"Dammit…we've got to go to the Digital-world," Will stated as they continued flying, trying to get caught up with the others.

"That's my best guess," Wizardmon nodded, "That's where they said they were taking Maggie."

"Then that's where we're going. No and if or but's about it. I'm going to get my family back." Jewel eyes narrowed, looking over Wizardmon's shoulder to glare at the burning and broken city. "Starting with my sister."

**&&AUNTIE T&&**

"We can't find them! Please, we need to find them!" Auntie T said desperately to a man in military uniform.

"Ma'am, we need you to calm down. I bet they just got lost in the crowd; they're probably already looking for you." He said, his tone cool and professional, "Plus we have other things to worry about."

Auntie T's mouth gaped open in shock, "…other things…" Her jaw snapped shut, eyes flaring, "I will give you so much hell…you can't even spare me ten minutes! There are other military personnel helping already!"

"Yes, and we need every military personnel to help. Ma'am, the city is in a state of panic; crisis mode actually. I bet your kids are already safe and on the other side of the river, now would you please let me do my job?" The military man sighed as the delusional woman became red in the face. He continued to direct the flow of people across the bridge.

"Fine then!" Auntie T shouted before turning around and pushing her pregnant body across the stream of people towards Anterno.

His arms were crossed over his chest, face dark as he watched the panicked crowd briskly walk down the bridge; families were holding each other's hands to stay together. Anterno watched as Auntie T shoved people out of her way so she could stomp towards him. He held his hand out to her and guided her to the side of the bridge, their bodies pressed together as soon as they were next to each other. The crowd on the bridge was becoming thicker and thicker as more people trickled onto it.

"What an asshole…well they won't be helping us." She said with a frown, feeling her body suddenly being pushed into Antero's; the crowd pushing against them from behind. He tried to back away the moment that there was too much pressure on her swollen belly.

"Are you sure that they are still in the city?" Anterno asked seriously, gently pulling Auntie T's chin to make her look at him.

Her warm eyes locked gaze with his dark black one's; she nodded, "I'm positive…I need them with me. My brother needs them…I mean, you saw Will just take off! I lost Maggie in the crowd! One minute she was next to me, the next, she was gone!" Her eyes slipped away from his to look at the broken city, the fire from the buildings seemed to make her eyes glow. "I can't lose them."

"I will go back to the city and return them to you. They mean a great deal to me also." Anterno agreed, also looking at the city with narrowed eyes.

"Oh hell no!" Auntie T snapped, shoving her giant belly into his gut, "Not without me! They are practically my children!"

Anterno rested his hands gently on her stomach, "But think of the one that you will be putting in danger; your real child. Would you put your child in danger? I should think not."

Auntie T looked down at her swollen belly before smiling and petting it gently. "No I wouldn't…" She looked back at him, "Call me every thirty minutes then, and when you do find them…you had better bring them home. I still need to whoop Will's ass."

Anterno chuckled before he stooped down and pecked her cheek "I will; until then."

Anterno tossed one of his long legs over the edge of the bridge.

"Anterno, wait!" Auntie T interrupted. Anterno only gave Auntie T a fleeting look when his lips were suddenly overtaken by hers. Auntie T's smaller hands clasped his chiseled face before she let him go, smiling, "You'll need more then luck, honey."

Anterno grinned before flinging his other leg over the side and dropping into the river with a splash. Military men suddenly were near the edge, pushing Auntie T away, yelling for rope and backup. Auntie T gave a small smile before following the rest of the crowd down the bridge; her fingers ghosting over her lips.

**&&MAGGIE&&**

"A-are you s-sure this is…s-safe?" Maggie asked, leaning closer to the digital portal and watched as the bright colors and bits of data partials floated around.

"Doesn't madda if it's safe or not, doll." Boogeymon replied, chewing on his sharp pinky nail in disinterest, "You go in one way or anotha…"

"Y-you aren't going with me?" Maggie asked, still looking into the depthless colors.

A red clawed hand suddenly rested on her small shoulder and when she looked over, Boogeymon's grinning face was next to hers, "Of course we are, doll." Maggie shivered in disgust as she felt him rest his other hand on her lower back. "But it's always ladies first."

Maggie's eyes widened in alarm as Boogeymon shoved her into the portal. He cupped his ear and held it near the portal, grinning when he heard her scream. With a laugh he joined the human, diving head first into the portal.

Maggie screamed as she fell, colors and data partials soon melted into a dark blue with large digital pieces floating about. He fall was cut short and soon she herself was floating along with the digital pieces; suspended in the dark blue.

"W-wha—"

"Dere ya are!" Boogeymon's voice came from behind Maggie, "Come 'ere!"

Maggie tried to turn around but continued to float forward, "Shoot…I can't!"

Boogeymon sighed, "'ight, just hold up…"

Maggie tried to use her hands as fins, swimming around; when it didn't work she just stopped, deciding to follow what Boogeymon said and just float there. A red arm wrapped around Maggie's waist when they were falling again. She clutched onto Boogeymon for dear life, screaming the whole way down. The dark blue changed to green while the digital pieces straightened; they were falling towards a dark green grid now.

Maggie snapped her eyes shut and dug her face into Boogeymon's chest; she was going to die!

The cool air from the green grid was quickly replaced with humid air; a sticky sheen of sweat glossed the pair as they continued to fall towards the forest below them. Boogeymon's wings shot out with a loud 'POP', catching the wind so that they were flying instead of falling. Maggie opened her eyes, noticing that they were no longer falling to their death, and pulled her head away from Boogeymon's chest. She glanced down at the ground and gasped, tightening her hold on Boogeymon.

The forest was lush and seemed to emit a blue glow from the mist that rose out of the treetops. It was breathtaking…and really far down.

"H-how far is the place you're taking me to?" Maggie asked loudly over the wind, her voice still shook though.

"Ehh… 'bout a night and a lil' of da mornin', why'd ask?" Boogeymon asked in uninterested, becoming slightly annoyed about the human's shyness.

"I just wanted t-to get an i-idea of how long I was s-staying here." Maggie replied, making sure to keep her eyes on Boogeymon's prominent collarbone and not the ground.

"Doll, this ain't a vacation," Boogeymon said, yellow eyes narrowed at the girl, "You just became our POW."

"Your w-what?"

Boogeymon tilted his head at her, watching as her eyes stared at his collarbone, "You're our prisoner of war, doll-face. And you're in our turf, so you bedda get a backbone or you're screwed."

Maggie's eyes widened and she looked up at him in surprise when their faces suddenly became a few centimeters apart. Maggie felt her face go red as she looked down at his collarbone again; she couldn't tell if he was also blushing, seeing as his skin was also the same color of a blush. She closed her eyes and willed her face to stop heating.

She wished Will was here, or better yet, she wished that she was back home with Auntie T and Dad; wherever they might be. Anything was better than where she was now.

'_Will…please hurry!'_

**AN: Holy crappola! I am so sorry you guys! I give you permission to torch me and burn me at the stakes; I have not updated in FOREVER! *insert dramatic echoo* And I really wanted to thank all my viewers (Alex, Shadow the Ranger, Liz, Anonimo, sisterawesomeness, and The Fire Magican)/ People who follow da story! Thank you and R&R guys!**

**Shadow the Ranger: They are Tamers but they aren't using cards…I had to give that some thought before I came up with something. The Tamers used cards to manipulate and strengthen their Digimon, even though I thought that they were pretty strong to begin with. I liked the idea that the digi-vices are a link to Digimon; a connection. So, for me, without using the cards the Digi-destined and their partners are on a more personal level (i.e. they will digivolve depending on their tamer/partner (ex. Sam and Coredramon)). But there might be a card or two showing up soon ;)**


End file.
